What Are We Now?
by brencon
Summary: First they were friends, then they were enemies, then sort of friends, then a couple. What are they now? LoVe. Set after 'Leave it to Beaver'. Please R&R! Chapter 19 is up. COMPLETE
1. I Was Hoping It Would Be You

**AN: **Thanks to my beta, **Jessica aka rocks and glass**, you rock.

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is smarter than me...oh, and Rob Thomas owns it all.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

I Was Hoping It Would Be You

Veronica lay on her bed, trying to ignore the unbelievable pain of the night's events, her boyfriend's father was taken to Neptune's finest police cell to be asked questions concerning the murder of Lilly Kane; Veronica had been the one to discover that Aaron Echolls, star of 'Breaking Point' and 'Beyond the Breaking Point', had murdered his son's girlfriend to keep his cheating ways hidden from his beloved audience and the press; Once she had discovered the truth, she had tried to reach her father, but Aaron had stowed away in the back of her car. This had led to an awful battle which ended with Keith Mars in hospital and Echolls being escorted to jail. As Veronica shut her eyes, trying to get some rest, someone started knocking on the front door. She started walking towards it, every muscle in her body feeling like it was on fire. She opened the door; her arm feeling like it would fall off if she moved another inch. There in the shadows stood someone she knew was coming, someone she hoped would come to her.

"I was hoping it would be you" she said as she smiled.

"Well girl, what's a guy to do when his bestest best friend is in need?" asked Wallace as he stepped out of the shadows.

"So…your mom told you I was on my own, huh?" she asked as walked back inside.

"Yeah, and me in the deepest of sleeps" Wallace replied, a tone of sarcasm in his voice as he walked in closing the door. "Is it true then? Did he really do it?" he asked as he flopped down on the couch as Veronica walks to the fridge.

"Aaron Echolls killed Lilly. Then he tried to kill me" she replied as she got two bottles of water from the fridge and walked over to Wallace, holding one out for him.

"Yeah, I noticed that. You want me to get you, I don't know, a band-aid or something?" he asked as he took the bottle from her.

"No, I'll be fine, well maybe not fine, but better." she replied as she sat beside him on the couch

"Does Logan know?" He questioned as he opened his water and took a sip.

"I tried calling him before, but I only got his machine" replied Veronica. Only a few days ago she had had him arrested because she had thought he was the one who had killed Lilly. Now that the truth was out, she didn't know what to do.

Wallace was about to speak when the phone rang, interrupting him. Veronica, groaning as she stood up, walked into her room to answer her phone.

"Hello?" She could here someone breathing on the other end. "Hello? Who's there?" No one responded. She was about to hang up when she heard the quietest groan.

"Hey Ronnie, how you doing?" It was Logan.

"Logan? Are you alright?" she asked, her worry increasing.

"I've been better in all honesty. Could you come get me?" he asked, his voice pleading with her.

"Logan, has something happened?" she asked as she made her way back to the living room.

"Me, Weevil and his gang, we had a party on the bridge" he said, trying to kid with her.

"Did they….did they hurt you?" she asked, her fear growing.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Can you come pick me up?"

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as possible." She hung up and rushed over to the door.

"Wallace, can you drive me to the bridge? Logan's in trouble" she said as she put on a light jacket.

"Sure." And with that they both head out the door, Veronica locking it as they left.

"Does he know yet?" asked Wallace as they approached Veronica's car.

"We'll find out soon" she replied as they got into the car, with Wallace driving.

---------------------------------------

** AN:** OK, so how was it? My first VM fic, so be gentle.


	2. I Know The Feeling

**A/N:** Set after the first season. Contains nothing of season two, it's just what I want to happen next. Thanks to those who reviewed chapter one. Oh and yes, this is an LoVe story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing. That's what I own

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

**I Know The Feeling**

Veronica and Wallace have been sitting in silence since leaving Veronica's apartment. Wallace keeps looking at her from the corner of his eye before he puts his mind back on the road. Veronica's face held a look of disbelief. Less than 5 hours she had found out the truth and now, her body still aching, exhausted beyond belief, her mind was racing 'Is he ok?' she thought to herself. 'Can he forgive me?' was another question she asked herself. Veronica was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise that the car was coming to a stop. Only when Wallace shut his door with a bang did she leave her thoughts. There in front of her on the highway was Logan, lying against the wall of the bridge, his X-Terra parked behind him. She couldn't see from this distance whether he was badly hurt or not, but just the look on his face caused her eyes to glisten with tears. 'He knows'

"V, you coming?" asked Wallace as he watched her dry her eyes.

"Yeah….actually, Wallace, you can go now. I think I'll be alright now." Veronica said, her eyes still focused on Logan

"Are you sure?" he asked, glancing from Logan to Veronica

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be with him." she replied, unable to keep the smile from growing on her face

"Well ok then. I'll see you tomorrow Superfly." shrugged Wallace as he walked back towards the car

Veronica got out of the car as he got back in. She waited for him to start the car and reverse out before making her way to Logan. As he grew closer in her sight, she could she his face bloody from whatever happened with the bikers. Amongst the blood and cuts, Veronica can see tears falling from his face.

"Hey." Veronica said quietly as she sat beside him, leaning her back against the wall like he has done. "Was it a good party?" she asked, trying to keep her tone pleasant

"Is it true?" asked Logan, failing to stop his voice from cracking.

"Yeah….yeah it is. I'm so sorry Logan." she said as she took his left hand in hers, lacing their fingers

"I don't know why I'm so cut up by this news. I knew my fa- Aaron was a violent piece of work, but murder? I didn't think even he was capable of that." he said, giving her hand a light squeeze.

Veronica looks at his face and raises her other hand to his cheek but Logan pulls away. Veronica places her hand on his side before standing up. She then offers her hand, for him to take, to help him up.

"Thanks." he says as she places his arm around her neck, helping him balance as they walk back to his car

"Where are your keys? I'll drive us back to my place." she asks while checking his pockets

"Why your place?" he asks as she sits him in the passenger side of the car

"Because the news of Echolls arrest will have made it to the press by now, and I don't think you'll want to be dogged by them, so where are the keys?" she asks again, placing her hands on her hips in the superwoman pose, causing Logan to smile

"In the ignition." he replies, happy to have something to laugh at again

Veronica walks over to the drivers side and slides into the seat as Logan closes the passenger door

"What'll your dad say with you taking me home?" he asked as she closed her door and started the engine

"He's in the hospital; Aaron tried to put him on fire after he tried hit me." Veronica said as she turns the car around, heading for her apartment. Logan's smile vanished after she said that

"He put your dad in the hospital after hitting you?" Logan asked, his anger growing

"Yeah, but he'll be okay, he only got third degree burns on his leg. He'll be out prancing in the poppies faster than he can say 'bail-jumper', so don't worry." She said, causing both of them to laugh again. "And I couldn't help but notice that we have the same bruises on our faces now. Quite a night, huh?" she asked, causing them both to laugh again

"Well, at least we have something we can share." replied Logan, his anger subsiding all because of Veronica

"I know the feeling. I just have one more question. Why were you up here?" she asked, glancing at him before putting her eyes on the road again

"Because I was feeling depressed, you know. After you had me arrested, then dumping me, I went up to have some alone time with my flask. But then Weevil and his gang came and started beating on me, accusing me of killing Lilly. Then they heard over the radio that Aaron was arrested after trying to kill you, they left, then I called you." He said all in one breath, his heart beating rapidly. 'Is that because of my pain or because of Veronica?' he asked himself

-------------------------------------

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Please review, good or bad comments welcome, although good is the preferred choice


	3. It's Only Love

Disclaimer: Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars are characters that belong to one Rob Thomas

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. This is a LoVe story. Starts as Leave it to Beaver ends. Song lyrics are in italics.

Chapter 3

**It's Only Love**

----------------------------------------------------------------

For the last five minutes, neither one has spoken. Logan opens the glove compartment, looking for a tissue or a towel or something to clean up his face. When he finds nothing, he closes it with a kick. Veronica jumps, the car swerves, but she is able to keep it under control. Logan gives Veronica an apologetic look. She nods, then starts driving again. Logan reaches forward to turn on the radio, groaning and grabbing his ribs in the process. He changes channels, trying to escape any news reports concerning Lilly or his fathers arrest and finally finds one. He sits back, letting a breath loose slowly, and closes his eyes.

"…_let everything build up inside.  
It's only love. But lo-o-ove should make us strong.  
It's only love. But lo-o-ove has been hurting so long.  
_

_What a challenge - honesty. What a struggle to learn to speak.  
Who'd have thought pretending was easy?_

_It's only love. But lo-o-ove should make us strong.  
It's only love. But lo-o-ove has been hurting so lo-o-ong._

_And it's all apart of me, tearing my heart.  
Only love.  
And it's our eternity, hoping to learn.  
Only love." _

Logan looks down at his intertwined fingers. 'Why did that song have to be playing when I turn the radio on? Why?' he asks himself, shaking his head. He reaches forward and turns off the radio

"Hey, why'd you turn it off? I like that song." said Veronica, her eyes again glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry Veronica, but my car, my rules." he replies, noticing Veronica's watery eyes. "How long till we reach your place?" he asks, checking the clock in the car.

"We'll be there in less than five minutes." Veronica said, trying to hold the tears back.

Again, they sat in silence. When they reached the apartment, Veronica parks the Xterra, shuts the engine off, gets out of the car and runs over to Logan's door before he can step onto the ground

"Veronica, do you really think you can carry my weight?" he asked, not budging as she offered her hand to him.

"Yes. Yes I do." was her answer as she pulled him out of the car. He wasn't expecting her to do this and falls forward onto her, grabbing hold of her hips to balance himself. This action causes his lips to brush against hers. They jumped, feeling the spark. They both lingered, enjoying the touch. Finally, Logan pulls back from the contact, waking Veronica out of her daze too as he threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Welcome, Mr. Echolls, to my humble abode." said Veronica, mimicking the voice of a real estate agent. Veronica found the hide-a-key, Wallace having her keys, unlocked the door and helped Logan into her apartment. She leads him over to the couch and lies him down.

"I'll be back in a minute." Veronica says as she walks into the bathroom. Logan here's running water, then nothing. He lifts the remote from the armrest and turns the TV on.

"…ron Echolls has been arrested under the charges of murder and attempted murder in two accounts. No statement has been made ye-"

Logan turns the TV off again as Veronica walks out of the bathroom, carrying a damp towel. She sits beside him and raises it to his face, her other hand resting on his chest. He gasps from the coldness of the wet towel as she dabs his wounds and from his ribs that she is touching. After hearing his gasp, she looks at his face, then places the cloth on the coffee table.

"Are you hurt somewhere else?" she asks as she moves her hand down his chest.

"My ribs. I think a couple are broken." he gasped.

"Ok, that's it. I'm taking you to the hospital." Veronica replied, standing up

"No, Veronica, really, I'll be fine. I think they're just bruised." He replies, before she gently runs her hand over his chest again, causing him to breathe in sharply

"OK, they're bruised. You're still going though." she states, handing out her hand again.

He reluctantly takes her hand and waits for her to pull his up when the spark moves through them again. Veronica looks into Logan's brown eyes and smiles at him. He smiles back. Veronica offers her hand and he willingly takes it. With every ounce, Veronica pulls him up. He again throws his hand over her shoulder and takes her right hand in his, he squeezes it tightly. Veronica again looks deep into his eyes and feels her body move closer to him off its own accord. Logan moves his mouth closer to her and kisses her cheek.

"Thanks Veronica." he says as she blushes.

"For what?" she asks, looking down at their joined hands

"For being here." He replies simply.

Veronica blushes again and nods. They begin walking towards the door. Veronica opens it, they step out and she locks it and leads him to his car, their hands still joined

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** The song is called 'Only Love' by Heather Nova. I thought it goes well with Veronica and Logan's relationship. I've given you the chapter, now it's your turn to** review.** Don't forget to look out for chapter 4 in the coming days.


	4. Her Two Favourite Guys

Disclaimer: LoVe is a result of the excellent Rob Thomas and UPN, not me

**A/N:** Starts as Leave it to Beaver ends. Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

**Her Two Favourite Guys**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Keith Mars lay in his bed, resting. The medication the doctors gave him for the pain had made him feel more tired than he ever did. But he could not sleep. His mind kept thinking 'What if I got there 5 minutes later?' Veronica would've died.' He shook his head, trying to keep that thought away and focused on the positive. He had got there in time, he did save Veronica, and he did solve the case. As he lay in his bed, he smiled at the sleeping Alicia beside him; Veronica had called her when she couldn't stay any longer. And he was glad she did. Alicia was the only other one that Keith cared about most, Veronica being the other. They were his most important people. His smile grew at that thought. He was so lost in these thoughts that he did not see the door open or see Veronica walk in.

"Hey pop. How's the pain?" she asked quietly pulling another chair beside the bed.

"Well the doctor gave me these nice pills and now the pain, it doesn't bother me at all…." his grin grows goofy "Why are you back in here? I thought you went home to rest?"

"I had to bring Logan in; he had a little too much fun with the bikers."

"So, are you two dating again or is this just a friendly gesture?"

"I'm not sure on that front myself, but whatever happens, I'll keep you up to speed." Veronica answers, tapping the arm rest of the chair.

The doors open again from a bed being rolled in, Logan laughing at something on his chest. The doctor pushing the bed in pushes the bed into the corner opposite Keith's.

"He'll be here until tomorrow afternoon…well, this evening really." the doctor states as he takes out his pen and writes something on Logan's chart. Veronica looks at the now awake Alicia, to Keith and finally Logan

"What did you give him?" she asks, getting off the chair and moving closer to Logan's bed.

"Morphine for the pain. His ribs are slightly bruised, which is why he'll be here until this afternoon." the doctor replies before leaving the room.

"Hey Logan, how you doing?" Veronica asks, pulling the chair beside his bed. Logan laughs at her

"Ah, Ronnie, I love you this much!" Logan throws his arms out wide. "I love you that much, I really do." he says, falling asleep instantly afterwards. Veronica moves up to his forehead and kisses him

"Sweet dreams." she whispers.

Alicia stands up and stretches. She glances at the watch on her wrist.

"Oh. Wow, it's 5 in the morning. I better get going. Wallace won't be able to cope. Goodnight Keith…" she kisses him on the cheek. "Night Veronica." she waves, then leaves. Veronica walks over and takes the now vacant seat beside Keith.

"Honey, I'm feeling pretty tired, would you think I was a bad parent if I went to sleep?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"After what you did for me tonight, I would never be able to think that." she reaches up and takes his hand in hers. "You rest. I'll be back later today."

Keith nods at her and closes his eyes. Veronica holds onto his hand as he begins to snore.

"Goodnight dad."

She stands up and moves towards the door.

"Goodnight guys." says Veronica. She turns around and walks out the door, closing it behind her gently.

oooooOOooooo

"Rise and shine, Mr. Echolls, breakfast is here." says the nurse as she lays the tray in front of him. Logan looks at his watch. 'Breakfast time, my ass, its five thirty in the afternoon.'

"Thanks for the rude awakening." replies Logan as he sits up to eat the food on his tray. He looks across the room and sees Keith watching him.

"Oh. Hi, Mr. Mars. How are you?" he asks, lifting up his fork and poking the scrambled eggs.

"Better, thanks, how about you?"

"Definitely better after getting some medical attention, I'm glad Veronica didn't give me a choice." replies Logan, lifting the fork to his mouth.

"I'm glad she did too, because, nothing against you, but I don't trust my daughter alone with guys that she is dating….or has feelings for." Keith says as the nurse takes his tray away. He watches Logan glance at him before going back to his eggs. 'So the feelings are mutual then?' Keith asks himself as Veronica enters the room.

"Afternoon Dad...Logan. How was your night?" she asks, standing in the space between the two beds.

"Uneventful actually, how 'bout yours?" replies Logan, giving up on the eggs.

"I slept a bit, ok, a lot, and dreamt about yo- uh, actually, I didn't dream, I had a dreamless sleep."

Logan smirks at the almost tongue slip of Veronica, but caught Keith's eye and stopped smiling. Keith then smiles at Logan and looks at his daughter

"So, are you here to take me home?" Logan asks, throwing the sheets back.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you in person. I crashed your car last night, no biggie, just a _slight_ scrape on the side." Veronica states, her eyes playing up the innocence of her act.

"Ha-ha, good one Veronica, but I wasn't born yesterday, I know you wouldn't want to hurt me and hurting my car hurts me."

"Oh Logan, you know me too well!" Veronica teased

"Children, please, could you stop with the witty banter, not everyone here is used to it." Keith remarks, causing Logan to move awkwardly in his bed.

"Yes Logan, I am here to bring you home. You don't mind if he stays with us dad, I went to his house to get him some clothes and I was ambushed when I pulled up. The press are out in force, tents pitched and everything." Veronica says, frowning at Logan

"It's fine, but, please, separate rooms." Keith said, causing Logan and Veronica to laugh.

"You won't have to worry about that sir. I'll make sure she doesn't try anything on me." replies Logan as he pulls his clothes off from the bedside table. "Uh, Veronica, could you, like, turn around?"

"Oh, sure, yeah, no problem." Veronica says, feeling her face turn red. Logan pulls off the gurney and pulls the shirt over his head, messing his hair even more. He then pulls his trousers under the sheets, placing his legs through each trouser leg and pulls them up. Finally, he puts his shoes and socks on and stands clear of the bed on his own. "Ready to go now Veronica?" he asks.

"Yep, the doctor already discharged you. Bye dad."

Veronica holds her hand out for Logan and waits for him to take it. Logan glances from Keith to Veronica, and then quickly takes her hand. "Bye Mr. Mars." He says as he rushes towards the door, dragging Veronica along by the hand.

"What's the rush Logan?"

"You're dad said you have feelings for me still, and then you gave me your hand, then I remembered he carries a gun around with him, thus – running ensues!"

"He told you I still have feeling for you?" Veronica asked, as they slowed down to walking.

"Yeah, he did. Is it true?"

"What do you think Logan?" she asked, poking him playfully in the side.

Logan stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look in her eyes. He raised his left and cupped her face in his palm. Slowly, he moved closer and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips. They stood like this for a minute in the hospital corridor before a nurse started coughing.

"Sorry." Logan says before pulling Veronica along with him again in a brisk pace. Once outside, Logan pushes her against the building and drags his tongue across her lips. Veronica opens her mouth and lets him in. They're tongues battle for dominance in each others mouths before Logan pulls back, breathing heavily.

"I've been wanting to do that since last night." he comments as Veronica laces her hands around his neck, keeping him close.

"Me too Logan, but I think we should go home and talk first. Your car's just around the corner." She lets her arms fall from his neck, placing one of them around his waist, pulling him in the direction of the car.

"Can we move faster, I need to feel your lips against mine real quick." Logan says, causing Veronica to move even faster. "We could even start in the car, if you'd like?" he asks, pulling her closer to his side.

--------------------------------------------

**AN:** Ok guys, what do you think? Please be honest! Your reviews mean a lot to me, and help with the writing process.


	5. Kiss and Tell

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long to update, there was a thing with me being sick, then school, then my computer crashed, yada, yada, yawn.

Chapter 5

**Kiss and Tell**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Logan's hand was rubbing her arm as her hands ran through his hair. Their tongues were dancing inside his mouth as they leaned against the yellow canary. Logan's hands slipped down to her ass. He gently lifted her up as she placed her legs around his waist. 'She really is the right height for me.' he thought.

Veronica pulled back, the lack of oxygen becoming an issue. She looked around the parking lot.

"We didn't even make it inside the car." She said as she planted kisses on his neck and chin

"Doesn't outside the car count?" he asked, his hand stroking her thigh and the other her hair.

"Not really, I just thought you'd prefer some privacy. Our make outs usually get hot and steamy."

"'Hot and Steamy'?" he replies, his trademark smirk on his face.

"You got another name for them?"

"Amazing, surprising, sexy – want me to continue?" he asked as he let her stand on her own two feet again.

"Yes, just in the car. Once we get home, we can be all comfortable on the couch."

Logan sighs

"What?"

"I just thought we could take a lie down on your bed" he mock-pouted.

"We could, if you're lucky" she winked.

Logan, his smirk returning, ran to the passenger side of the SUV, ripped the door open and jumped in. Veronica chuckled and got into the driver side.

"Oh, here's your cell phone, it fell out when I was taking you here" she handed it to him.

"And you said something about going to my place? Did you get me clothes?"

"Yeah. Why is it that your walk in closet is bigger than my entire room?"

"Benefits of being rich, I guess."

"One more question: What is it with you and the colour green?" she asked, glancing at him as she turned the key, he laughed.

ooooOOoooo

"So, what you wanna do?" Veronica asked as they entered the apartment.

"I was gonna take a shower, I smell like hospital."

"I'll make dinner – chocolate chip ice cream ok for you?"

"Ice cream for dinner? This insight on the poorer cultures is scary" he joked, walking into her bedroom. "Where's my stuff?"

"In the suitcase under the desk." Veronica replied, switching on the DVD player and TV. 'I don't think he'll want to watch TV any time soon.'

As she made her way to the freezer, she heard a knock on the door. She crossed the room and opened the door slowly. There on her porch was Duncan, a small smile on his face.

"Veronica, how are you?" Duncan asks, rocking back and forth on the soles on his shoes.

'I was locked inside a fridge that was set on fire, how do you think I am?' Veronica thought as she stepped aside to let him in. "I'm better. How about you?"

"Oh, good. My parents got arrested for obstructing justice. How's your dad?"

"Getting better. He should be home in a few days." The silence came.

They stood in this silence for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say now. Duncan broke the silence. "Who's in the shower?" he asked Veronica, watching her face flush.

"Logan. He'll be staying here for a few days." 'Fingers crossed you won't explode' she thought.

"Logan? I thought I saw the Xterra. How's he dealing?"

"His father killed his ex girlfriend and tried to kill his current girlfriend, how do you think he's coping?" Veronica snarked, unable to hold back her anger.

"So you guys are back together? When did that happen? And here's me hopin' we could…"

"Could what? Get back together?" Veronica asked, her face a mask of disbelief.

"Well, yeah. I still love you and you're not my sister so we can just go back to the way we were." Duncan stated, stepping closer to Veronica.

"No, we can't. Duncan, I love you, but…but I'm not _in_ love with you. I hope we can be friends and that you and Logan can remain friends too. Anyway, I thought you were with Meg?"

"I was, I mean, I am, but after that surprise party, I sort of lost it, I trashed my car. I tried calling her after… after he got arrested, but she just let it ring."

Veronica was about to speak when Duncan's cell phone rang.

"Hello? He died! When!" Duncan's face grew red with anger as he slammed end on the phone. "I have to go Veronica, tell Logan I said hi."

Veronica waved him off as he ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. 'Who died?' she asked herself, just as Logan asked "Who was that?"

Veronica turned around, about to reply, when she, for the first time since Lilly died, was speechless. Logan had entered the room wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked as he walked over to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss

----------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **Ok guys, here's chapter 5. I hope you like. Please review to get chapter six written even quicker.


	6. Spike or Angel?

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to type it? Fine, RT and UPN own it; I'm just taking it for a test drive

**A/N:** Here's Chapter six, enjoy.

Chapter 6

**Spike or Angel?**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica doesn't remember him picking her up and carrying her into her bedroom. She doesn't remember him placing her on the bed. She doesn't remember her top and jeans being removed. Her mind is too lost in the feel of what Logan is doing to her neck and skin as he makes his way down her body. He licks at her neck, causing her to shudder in pleasure. He places wet kisses on her collar, his fingers tenderly rubbing the bare skin that is her lower back. Logan is so lost in his exploration that he doesn't feel her hands moving down to his waist, pulling, tugging on the towel. Logan looks into Veronicas eyes, getting lost all over again. That's when they heard the front door open.

"Hey V, you here?" Wallace called, closing the front door behind him.

Veronica's hands drop from the towel and her face darkens red.

"Hey Wallace, I'm in the bedroom, be out in a sec'" She calls out as Logan pulls back from her and heads back into the bathroom. Veronica reaches for her discarded clothes and puts them on. She drags a brush through her hair and, with a final glance into the mirror, heads out to the living room.

"Hey BFF, how you doing?" Veronica asks, plopping down beside Wallace on the couch.

"I'm here to return your dads car, I've had it since that night on the bridge" He passes over the keys. "And I'm also here to invite you to dinner at mine tonight; mom thinks you shouldn't be alone at a time like this"

"So dad didn't tell her?" Veronica asked, placing the keys on the coffee table.

"Tell her what?" Wallace asked, glancing at the tiny blonde one beside him.

"Logan. He's staying here. I'm not alone. Plus, I have Backup…who, oddly enough, likes Logan, so I think I'll be ok." Veronica replies as the bathroom door opens and Logan exists, dressed in a green t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey man." He says, sitting on the coffee table, tying up his laces.

"Hey…man." Wallace replies, his eyes darting to the buzzing TV. 'Logan Echolls, the dude who smashed her headlights after she put a bong in his locker, is staying over?' "So, how you doing, you know, since the bridge?"

"Better. Veronica, where's this ice cream you promised?" Logan asks, stepping away from the coffee table.

"It is still in the freezer, that cold place above the fridge, the not-so-much cold place." Veronica stands up, as does Wallace

"Well, I see that you are ok here, so I'll see you tomorrow V…bye Logan." Wallace heads for the door, but is stopped by Veronicas hand on his shoulder

"Tell your mom…tell your mom I'm ok over here and to not worry. See ya." Wallace nods and leaves the apartment.

"A spoon?"

"Huh?" Veronica replies, turning around to face Logan.

"A spoon…for the ice cream, do you want one?"

"Yeah."

"So, could you, like, get them? I don't know my way around this place." Logan asks, pulling out the tub of chocolate chip ice cream.

"You may want to get the other one too; I tend to eat it all at once." Veronica states, pulling out two spoons.

"You, eat a whole tub by yourself. Do you feel ill after this?" Logan replies, a smile growing at the corner of his face.

"I did the first few times I ate it all, but I think my body has gotten use to the punishment….nourishment now really." Veronica sits at the couch, waiting for the tub that Logan is opening.

"So, what are we watching?" He asks, handing her the ice cream and sitting beside her.

"I was thinking of Buffy – We can laugh, cry, be angry, and watch some kick ass fights and hot lovin' in the space of 40 minutes."

"Let me guess, you're into the Angel goody-goody side inBuffy?"

"Hell no, Spike is the vamp for me, he's bad ass and looks good with his shirt off."

"So, bad guys turn you on?" Logan asks, his smile growing

"Only the really bad ones." Veronica replies as she pokes Logan on the arm "You should know."

"Oh, I'm so happy, I turn on Veronica Mars. Now, can we please watch the show?" Logan turns his attention to the TV screen, trying to ignore Veronica, which he fails at as she flicks the ice cream at his face

"Oh look, you made a mess, let me help you clean it up." Veronica places the ice cream on the table and crawls onto Logan's lap and starts kissing his ice cream covered face. "Mm, chocolate chip, my favourite."

ooooOOoooo

Duncan Kane arrived home 15 minutes earlier than usual, breaking about 50 driving violations in the process. After the news of Veronica and Logan getting back together, he was glad he got the phone call, which he used as a means of escape. Looking back now though, it may have been safer to stay there. He unlocked the door to the mansion and headed straight for the living room, finding his parents watching the TV.

"So it's true? He is dead?" Duncan asked as he fell to the floor.

"He is Duncan, he died during the night." Celeste replied, her wine glass shaking.

"The sheriff will be here in a few hours to search the house for anything connected to our problem."

"The problem being you covering up for who really killed Lilly? That problem?" Duncan asked, slowly rising from the floor, his hands clenched into fists, his anger rising. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed the scotch bottle of the side table and threw it against the wall, covering his parents in liquid and glass particles. He glared at them before running for the door, almost ripping it from its hinges and getting into his car. He slammed the door so hard that he shattered the window. He stomped on the pedal and sped from the driveway, his anger never subsiding. 'He's dead? I'll find out for myself if he's really fucking dead'

------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ok gentle viewers, here's chapter six. Please review for a faster release of chapter seven.


	7. Back To School

**Disclaimer: **RT owns, I just play with

**A/N:** Here's Chapter seven, fresh out of the oven.

Chapter 7

**Back To School**

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm here to see Lamb. I have to ask him something." Duncan stated, his fingers tapping quicker with every passing second. He had tried to cool down on the drive to the police station, but his parents calling him every five minutes didn't help. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The receptionist could see the anger in Duncan's eyes and knew she would be safer getting the sheriff then saying no. She told him to wait here, stood from the desk and moved at a pace that could be considered running. Just as soon as she had left, Lamb had appeared.

"Mr. Kane. What can I do f-, "he starts, before Duncan glares at him and opens his mouth to speak.

"Is it true? Is he dead?" Duncan roars, covering the sheriff in saliva.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He died in the cell during the night. The doctors say it was internal bleeding caused when he was hit by the truck." Lamb replies, taking a step back.

"I need to see him. Where is he?"

"He was taken to the morgue this afternoon, but you won't be allowed in. We can, however, show you security tapes of him being put into the body bag. Would that be enough?"

"Yes. Where do you need me?"

"Inga will show you were to go. I'll get the tapes."

Duncan was lead into a interrogation room. A few minutes later Lamb entered, pushing a TV on a stand with a cassette player and two video tapes. He set up the TV, put the tape in and turned it on. There on the screen was Aaron Echolls, his face a reddened mess. As the video played, Duncan saw the body bag be zipped up, covering all of his body.

"Thank you." was all that Duncan said before he rushed out of the room and the station. He got into his car and turned the ignition. He was finally calm. He drove home; he needed to explain to his parents.

A few minutes later, Sheriff Lamb and Deputy and a few other police got into their vehicles, following Duncan's route

ooooOOoooo

Veronica yawned, her hand covering her mouth, as she stood out of Logan's hold on the sofa. She glanced at the clock on the wall. '12:30' it read. She and Logan had fallen asleep during the seventh episode of Buffy. Veronica turned off the DVD player and television.

"Logan." She whispered silently. She got down onto her knees in front of him. "Logan, wake up." She whispers again.

"Ron-Ronnie? Wha-What time is it?" Logan asked trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

"Logan, it's nearing twenty five to one in the morning. We have the final school week to finish before summer break, remember?" Veronica asked.

"Uh, school. Do we have to?" Logan asked, sitting up on the couch.

"Of course we do Logan, now bed!" Veronica smacks his shoulder and stands up "Now get up."

Logan chuckled and stood up too.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements V?" He asked.

"I was thinkin' we could sleep together." Veronica replied quietly. "Just sleeping though, no funny business!" She pokes him jokingly on the arm.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything Ronnie, until you're ready." Logan stated, pulling her to his side as they headed for her bedroom.

xxxxXXxxxx

The alarm rang out loudly in the room but neither of them wanted to move nor tried to move. As the radio station began to play some ultra-peppy song, they both groaned. Veronica reached over and switched it off. She turned around and looked at Logan.

"Morning." She said, sounding very relaxed.

"Same to you." Logan replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Ready for school?" She asked, throwing the covers off them.

"As ready as I'll ever be. You take the first shower, I'll make breakfast. You do have eggs, right?"

"We do. We may even have some cheese."

"Well, now you'll be able to taste the only food I can make – omelettes."

They both got out of bed, Veronica picking out some clean clothes and heading for the bathroom, Logan heading for the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, they had both finished their breakfast made by Logan. He headed for the bathroom as Veronica picked up the dishes and placed them in the sink. She then got Backups water and food bowls out and filled them and headed for her fathers room to let him out.

"Hey boy, how you doing? You hungry?" Veronica asked, getting down to pet his head. She moved out of his way and he ran over to the food and water as Logan stepped out of the bathroom in a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans. He was pulling on a green jacket on when he noticed Backup.

"So, this is the dreaded dog?" He asked, walking over to the pair.

"Dreaded dog?"

"That's what DK told me, he said that the dog would always attack him whenever he would come over."

"Yep, that was Backup. He likes you; otherwise you would be cowering pain in the shower." Veronica joked.

"Do I get a prize?" Logan asked, his smirk growing.

"You get to have children, isn't that enough for you?"

Logan picked up his keys from the coffee table as Veronica headed into her room to collect her books and messenger bag.

"Time to face the music."

They both headed out the door, Veronica locking the door after them. They climbed into the Xterra. Veronica kept glancing over at Logan then back outside the passenger window. This will be their first day back since the killer was revealed. She wondered how they would be treated. Would Logan be accepted still, or would he become like her, ignored and made a scapegoat? These questions would be answered in a few minutes as they pulled into Neptune High car pack. Even just sitting in the parked car, Veronica could see all the scathing looks they were receiving.

"Oh wow, this is going to be a fun day." Logan snarked, turning the engine off.

---------------------------------

**AN: **So, tell me what you think, gentle viewers. As always, reviewing is greatly appreciated


	8. LoVe Versus the 09er's

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill already

**A/N:** Here's chapter Eight, full of chocolate, LoVe-ly goodness.

Chapter 8

**LoVe Versus the 09er's**

----------------------------------------------------------------

The morning periods had been ok, except for the odd glaring, scathing look from Madison Sinclair or one of her flunkies, Veronica thought as she exited her latest class. She stopped dead in her tracks as she witnessed something she thought was impossible: Dick, Kaz and Cole beating Logan as the other 09er's watch on. She could understand why they were doing this, but could not understand why Logan didn't fight back, knowing how he could hold his own against anyone. She lost track of her thoughts as Logan took another punch to the stomach. She ran towards the over crowded scene, forcing her way through the gang of jeering clowns.

"Wow, what a nice way to cheer up a friend after he learns his father is a murderer." Veronica snarked, stepping between Logan and his attackers.

"Well, V, you should know what it's like, Logan did it to you last year, remember?" Dick jeered, a stupid smirk growing on his face.

"What? Logan never beat the crap out of me?" Veronica asked, staring at Dick confusedly

"No, but he did make your life a living hell, all because you stood by your dad, not him. Now that his dad turned out to be a bastard and a murderer, we decided to take a leaf out Logan's book and make his life a living hell." Dick replied, grinning an idiotic grin.

"So you're blaming Logan for his father's behaviour? Oh wait, this is Dick logic, that's why it makes no sense!" Veronica glared at Dick and then turned to face the rest of the 09er crowd. "You are all idiots! Logan cannot be blamed for his dad's actions and Dick is….well a dick, so you must tell me why your letting this happen?"

"Veronica, don't, we'll just get to class." Logan said, talking Veronica's hand and interlocking their fingers and leading her away.

"This is not over man, don't forget that!" Dick called after them.

"Ignore him, Veronica." Logan whispered, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her fingers.

"Why did you let his start it in the first place Logan? We both know you could take those three guys on all at once and kicking their asses concurrently."

"Because, and I know this will sound, I don't know….insane, I think I deserve it a little." Logan answered honestly.

"Are you hurt?"

"Psychologically - yes. Physically – no."

Veronica glanced up at him but kept her mouth shut. She knew he was talking about his father's beatings and Lilly's death. Hell, she was still a little cut up about that. But she still had her father. Logan didn't. Logan had no family left at all. She decided to change the subject, but was beating to the punch by Logan.

"So, what will we do this afternoon?" he asked as they entered journalism class.

"I was thinking of seeing my dad then walking Backup, then maybe a film. What were you thinking?" Veronica asked as they walked past Duncan and sat at the table furthest from anyone else.

"I was thinking more along the lines of dinner, movie, kissing…..maybe not even in that order." He smirked, receiving a poke for his thoughts. "Only kidding."

"We'll see how my planned night goes, and then see yours." Veronica replied, before beginning to type on the PC in front of her.

Once the bell rang, they both cleared their desktops and headed for their next class, sharing a kiss before parting. Logan and Duncan ended up beside each other, neither knowing what to say to break this silence. Logan took the step and said "Hey."

Duncan looked at him for a long time before replying "Hi." Once Logan reached his physics classroom, they both nodded bye and separated.

ooooOOoooo

As lunch finally arrived, Veronica and Wallace were sitting at their usual table. They were trying to talk but whenever either one opened their mouths, Dick or Cole would start jeering and taunting them, causing the other 09er's to laugh. When Veronica started talking again, however, the taunting and laughter did not come.

"Wow, they learned to behave," Veronica joked, stealing one of Wallace's homemade cookies.

"No V, your boyfriend just entered the scene…….whoa, that sounds weird, 'Boyfriend'." Wallace smiled and smacked Veronica's hand away before she could steal another one. "What am I gonna eat if my cookies are gone!"

Veronica didn't as Logan slid beside her, an angered look on his face.

"Logan?" she asked timidly, glancing at the table across from them. Beaver and Kaz were grinning from ear to ear. "Logan, tell me what's happened?"

"I was going to get take out when I saw that all my tires were flat. Someone and I think I know who, let the air out of 'em." Logan replied, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Well then, we better just have Sloppy Joes like all the other non-pirate point having people"

Veronica stood up and pulled Logan up with her. She placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a quick kiss before both of themselves inside the empty school.

"I was thinking Veronica, maybe we could just skip the afternoon, all we have is English and Study hall. We could walk Backup earlier and visit your dad and maybe even have our little date." Logan said, pulling Veronica inside the girl's bathroom. "Have you got that sign with you?" he asked as he brushed his lips against hers.

"In my-my bag." Veronica moaned. She reached inside it and pulled it out. Logan quickly opened the door and placed the sign on it. He then braced the door before attacking Veronica's lips again.

Logan lifted her up and placed her on the counter, their lips never losing contact. He rubs her back as Veronica's hand grabs onto Logan's neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Veronica smiles as she hears Logan sigh. 'This is the way it should always be' she thinks as her fingers begin to play with the hair at the base of his neck, twirling them in her fingers.

ooooOOoooo

Veronica told Logan, once his hands were placed behind his back, that she wouldn't miss English but that skipping Study Hall was ok by her. She asked Wallace if she could borrow his car and then asked Weevil if he would take Logan's SUV to the shop to get the tires pumped. After much begging, and head tilting, Weevil gave. Now, as Veronica drove Wallace's car, Logan's hand was lightly stroking her arm. She smiled at the contact and, when she wanted to least, they arrived at her apartment.

She turned off the engine and quickly got out of the car before Logan could help her out. As she was making her way towards the front door, she saw stuck to it a brown envelope with Veronica Mars written on it in black marker. She ripped it off the door just as Logan reached her side. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"You think you can out run me Mars? Cause I have news for you, lady, I got mad skills." He glanced down at her hand and saw the envelope. "Well?" he asked. "Are you going to open it?"

---------------------------------

**AN: **Gentle readers/viewers, the mystery begins. Now, tell me what you think! I need criticism, be it good or bad, and I need it now!

Bottom of Form


	9. Envelopes and Cheques

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill already.

Chapter 9

**Envelopes and Cheques**

**--------------------------------------**----------------

Logan glanced down at her hand and saw the envelope. "Well?" he asked. "Are you going to open it?" He took the house keys from Veronica's hand and unlocked the door. "Veronica? Are you ok?"

"Huh?" She replied, her eyes still on the envelope, specifically the writing. 'It couldn't be.' She thought. She'd seen this writing before, once, when she got the safety deposit box that had the pictures of her with a bullseye drawn over her face. 'He wouldn't have.'

"Veronica? What is i-," Logan is cut off when the phone starts to ring. "Hello, Mars Residence, Logan spea- hi Mr Mars……yeah, she is, hold on a sec. Veronica, your dad's on the phone."

Veronica entered the apartment, closed the door, handed Logan the envelope and took the phone from him. "Yeah dad, what's wrong?" Three minutes later, Veronica places the phone on the counter, ran to her fathers room and began searching for his briefcase

Logan walks into the room and watches Veronica's frantic movements. "Looking for something?"

"Dad's briefcase, it has the cheque from the Kane's for finding Duncan in it."

"Isn't that it on the counter by the door?" Logan asks, pointing to item in question.

Veronica stands up and smiles, runs over and kisses Logan. "That's it!" She then hurriedly walks over to the case and opens it, searching for it. "Damn, where is it?" She asks no one in particular. She suddenly zips it up quickly and picks up the phone.

"Dad, it isn't here. I think Mom took it after she left the other night. OK, yeah, I'll be in later, bye. " Veronica hung up the phone and slumped down on a stool.

"What was that all about Veronica?" Logan asked, sitting on the stool beside her.

"The cheque that we got for $50,000 for finding Duncan has gone missing and we think my mom took it," Veronica saw Logan's confused face, "I found her around 5 weeks ago in Barstow, in a bar. I used my college fund to get her into rehab. Then, like a week ago she discharged herself but was still on the drink." Veronica replied, placing her head in her hands. "That was my college fund."

"Veronica, maybe if you call the Kane's and explain they may cancel the cheque and write your dad a new one."

"That's the hope."

"Um, Veronica, aren't you forgetting something?" Logan asked, holding out the envelope.

"What?" Veronica lifts her head up and sees the envelope. She suddenly jumps from the stool and runs into her room. She slides open her wardrobe and kneels down. She quickly pulls out a box marked 'Cases'. She rips the lid off and starts searching for the other envelope that the Mars family has received from Mr. Wiedman. Finally, with a quiet "Ah ha!" Veronica found the envelope. She stood up and headed back to the living room. Logan held out the envelope and handed it to Veronica. She placed the two envelopes down on the counter and started comparing the writing. With a small smile, she picked up the more recent envelope.

"So Clarence, what have you got for me today?" She asked as she ripped open the letter.

"Clarence who? What's going on Veronica?" Logan asked as Veronica reached into the envelope.

"Clarence Wiedman, head of security at Kane Software, sent photos of me with a sniper sight drawn on them to my mother because Celeste Kane was threatening to reveal to me that I was Duncan's half sister, so my mother ran away….to protect me. My dad had a paternity test and I am 100, without doubt, his daughter."

Logan looked at Veronica with his mouth hanging open. 'The Kane's have done more damage than I realised.' After a few moments he closed his jaw as Veronica pulled out a folded over piece of paper with what looked like pictures in it. Veronica placed the paper on the table and slowly opened it.

"Oh my god, Logan." Veronica gasped as she turned over the top picture. In the picture was Lynn Echolls, sunning herself on a boat off Catalina Island. In another picture was Lynn again, alongside Aaron and a 10 year old Logan. On the back of this picture was written. 'Do you know the truth?' in the same black marker as on the envelope. Veronica handed the photos' to Logan and picked up the piece of paper.

It read: You shouldn't believe the hype. You shouldn't believe Lamb. Believe with your own eyes. Believe with the truth. He isn't dead. She is. At his hands. Search for him. Before he comes for you.

"Veronica, what the hell is going on?" Logan asked, his eyes darting from the pictures to the paper in her hand. He reads it too and gains an even more confused look. "Who isn't dead? What the hell is going on?" Logan asked as he started pacing the apartment.

"I don't know, but I want to get out. Fresh air to help clear the cobwebs. I'll get Backup, you get his leash."

"We get pictures of my mom and a cryptic message and you want to walk the dog?" Logan asked, his voice full of frustration.

"You're right. On second thought, we'll go visit my dad. He may be able to clear some of this up. Maybe, grab the envelope too. He'll want to see everything we have."

They both hurry around the apartment before, finally, Veronica closes the door with a slam, locks it and they both get into Wallace's car. 'Here's hopin' Dad can clear some of this up.'

"Do you think this has anything to do with Aaron?" Logan asked as he sped out onto the road.

"Logan, I honestly have no clue, but my dad may be able to solve the mystery, or at least some of it. Looks like our night has been effectively cancelled."

"Not cancelled, Sugarpuss, put on hold. We'll have a nice, normal date soon enough."

'I hope your right.' Veronica thought as they reached the main road. ' I really do hope.'

----------------------------------

**AN: **So gentle readers/viewers, what do you think? Confused much? If your answer to the latter question is yes, then I'm doing my job right. Please review, there like a drug. Check out for chapter 10 soon.


	10. Steady As She Goes

**AN: **It has been a MONTH since I've updated this fic…..for that, I'm sorry. Enjoy chapter 10.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

Chapter 10

**Steady As She Goes**

**--------------------------------------**----------------

Veronica parked Wallace's car perfectly and exited it as quick as lighting. It had only been 4 days since her father, herself and Logan had been brought in after the events of that night. Her bruises were healing nicely and the dreams were easing – although Logan being with her may have been a factor on that front – and here she was again, with items that she cannot make any logical sense of. Logan, who was carrying most of the evidence with him, caught up to her and, using his free hand, slowed her down.

"Hey, what's the rush?"

"Oh, I don't know, all this evidence from Wiedman that makes no sense whatsoever which includes pictures of your mother on your yacht and another of you, Aaron and your mother. Add those to the note that was with them and the fact that this is the second time he has sent photos to the Mars family and you end up with the brisk pace." Veronica replied in a single breath.

"I get that all of this added together equals bad, but it doesn't explain why you're practically running."

"Because the sooner we show my Dad the evidence, the sooner we can understand the reason behind it, now c'mon!" She said, starting to run again. Logan sighed and ran after her. They entered the hospital and reached the elevator. Veronica repeatedly tapped the button to make the elevator move.

Once it finally came and the doors opened, Sheriff Lamb, smirking, pushed past them.

"How is the young couple doing?" He called out as he moved further down the hallway.

Neither Veronica nor Logan replied, instead they entered the elevator and pushed the button for Keith's floor. Veronica was anxiously tapping her foot as the elevator moved through the floors. When it finally reached the 3rd floor, she rushed out the slowly opening doors and ran to her father's room, Logan at her heels. She opened the door and kept it open for Logan to enter. He nodded his hello to Keith and placed the papers on the table in front of Keith. Veronica closed the door and stood on the other side of her fathers' bed. She lifted the piece of paper were the note from Clarence that was written on itnd held it out for her father.

"Read this, then look at the photos and tell me what the hell they mean." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Keith reached out and took the paper from Veronica. Once he read it, he pulled the pictures from the table and looked over them, reading the note on one of them.

"Now this is worrying." Keith noticed the looks on both Logan and Veronica's faces and continued. "The Sheriff was just here and he told me that Aaron Echolls had escaped, and that they have his lawyer in custody. Apparently, Aaron faked his own death to escape jail time. And if I understand all this information, I take it that he had Lynn Echolls killed and is now out to kill you, Veronica. Lamb said he will be sending Sachs over to watch over me in case Echolls comes here, and will be sending Leo to watch over you at home." Keith looked at Logan and smiled a sad smile. 'Poor kid, his mom was killed by his dad, who slept with and killed his teenage girlfriend then tried to kill his current girlfriend. Is this why people want to be rich?' He looked at Veronica and saw her shocked look.

"Honey, breathe, you'll be okay. Logan, look after her. Call me if anything happens, be it big or small. Cliff will be calling over later this afternoon. He wants to look for the cheque and then decide what to do……breathe Veronica. I love you." Keith reached out and pulled Veronica into a one armed hug, his other was connected to machines. "Logan, take care of yourself."

Logan nodded and took Veronica's hand. He led her out of her fathers' room towards the elevator. He pressed the button once and they waited in silence. Once the ping rang out about the arrival of the elevator, they entered it, still in silence. When the doors opened on the ground floor, he led Veronica to Wallace's car. He sat her in the passenger side and started searching her pockets for the key.

"Logan? What are you doing?" Veronica asked, sounding as if she had awoke from a deep sleep.

"I'm looking for the key to the car, but I'm having trouble finding them. You couldn't help me could you?" He asked. Veronica sat up and reached into her back pocket, pulling out the key. She handed it to Logan and returned to her daze.

Logan darted around the car and got into the drivers side. He started it and drove out of the space, towards the exit. Once on the main road, he glanced at Veronica. Her eyes were glued to the mirror on the door. She had a concentrated look that told him her mind was in overdrive.

"Veronica?" Logan asked, again glancing at her before putting his eyes back on the road. "Veronica, what is it?"

"I think we have a follower." She replied silently.

"A follower? As in a tailgate? Wait, you think it's Aaron."

"Who else could it be!" Veronica roared, her body turning to glance out the back window. "I can't see who is driving, the windows are tinted. Logan, try to lose them."

"Are you serious? I am not a P.I; I do not have super sleuthing skills." Logan replied.

"Fine, I'll tell you what to do. Start to gain speed and once we reach a turn, take it."

"Ok, I'll try." Logan slowly sped up. Veronica watched as the car behind sped up too.

"Ok, gain more speed and take this right hand turn coming up without indicating, hopefully we'll lose them that way."

"What if they Lo-Jack us?" Logan asked, pressing down on the gas.

"We'll have to think of another plan then. Faster Logan." She replied urgently. Logan pressed even harder on the gas. As the turn came, he quickly turned to the right. He kept his eyes on the rear view mirror; Veronica was turned around in her seat, still watching their follower. It was then that they heard the SMASH as a car coming from across the street ran into the passenger side of Wallace's car. Veronica smashed her head against the head rest then against the window on her door, causing it to collapse inwards. Logan bounced in his seat and hit his head on the roof. He bit his tongue. As the car came to a stop in the middle of the road, he shook his head.

"Thank god we didn't get hurt too bad." He said.

Then he saw her.

----------------------------------

**AN: **OK, so, tell me what you think. Reviews please and maybe she'll wake up. But only if I get my reviews! I know: I'm evil. But I like it. HAHAHA!


	11. I'm Not Dead Just Yet

**AN: **Sorry about not updating for a long time again, I was in Malta getting boiled. Enjoy chapter 11. Italics are flashbacks.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

Chapter 11

**I'm Not Dead Just Yet**

**--------------------------------------**----------------

"V? Veronica? Ronnie?" Logan asked, unbuckling his seat belt. Veronica's head lay on shards of glass on the car door, a trail of blood running down her forehead, but as he watched it grew like a dam bursting. He reached over but groaned in pain and grabbed at his chest, his ribs still not completely healed. He heard tires squeal and looked in the rear view mirror. Their follower was speeding off in the opposite direction.

"C'mon Ronnie, wake up. You have to wake up. I can't lose you. You're all that I have. Wake up. Please." He whispered, pulling out his cell phone. He desperately pressed the buttons. His hands were shaking so much though that he couldn't dial 911. He roared in frustration and hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. He took slow, deep breaths and again tried dialling 911. This time he achieved it and frantically explained everything that happened since leaving the hospital to the operator on the other end.

"Ok, do not try to move her or yourself by the sound of your groaning, the ambulance will be there soon, along with Sheriff." Logan hung up his cell phone and again hit the steering wheel so hard that he turned on the car horn. He again looked over at Veronica, feeling the wetness on his cheek from his tears, falling silently. He couldn't lose, not after he got her. He's been waiting since he was 12 for her to be his, he was not going to let her leave that soon.

He glanced out the windshield at the sound of roaring motorcycle engines, followed by the sound of a siren. A few seconds later he saw them turn onto the street that Wallace's car was sitting in the middle of, an ambulance and the sheriffs car closely behind. He released a slow breath and dabbed at his cheeks. He smiled and looked over at Veronica.

"They're here Ronnie; everything is going to be fine. Just fine."

ooooOOoooo

16 Days, 2 Hours, 17 Minutes, 44 Seconds Later

The sound of the machinery was all that could be heard in the hospital room. The tiny, blonde one lay asleep in the bed, a tube down her throat to keep her breathing. The brown haired boy sat beside her, firmly grasping her hand, looking into her face, his eyes on hers, waiting, hoping, for them to shoot, for her to wake up. Ever since the accident, he, Wallace, Alicia or her father had been at her bedside, she was never alone. She had visitors every day: Meg, Mac, Duncan and Weevil. Logan had stopped by before school, during lunch and return once school was out; he knew Veronica wouldn't want him to miss finals, even though she had and would be going to summer school now to make up what she missed. That was if she woke up. 'Don't think about Echolls. Of course she'll wake up. She has too.' He squeezed her hand hopefully, keeping the contact if she reacted to it at any time. He looked up when he heard the door open. Keith, Wallace and Alicia entered. Over the past 2 weeks, Logan had grown to respect Veronica's father, becoming friendly with Wallace and was beginning to enjoy Alicia mothering him whenever she saw him start to look down.

"Hey man, how you doing?" Wallace asked, taking a seat beside Logan.

"I'm good. Hello Ms. Fennel, Mr. Mars. How are you both doing today?" Logan asked politely. Keith had allowed him to stay once he was released from hospital. Keith had even allowed him to sleep in Veronica's room but "only till Veronica comes home."

"I'm good, thank you Logan." Alicia replied, sitting on the edge of Veronica's bed as Keith took the last empty seat remaining on the other side of Veronica's bed. He kissed Veronica's forehead and whispered "Who's your daddy?" before sitting down and looking at Logan.

"I'm ok Logan. Any change?" He asked, taking Veronica's other hand in his.

"I thought she opened her eyes earlier but the doctor said that sometimes people in coma's do that so…."

"Who are the flowers from?" Wallace asked, reaching up and removing the card.

"Duncan and Meg. They dropped by this morning."

"How is Duncan after everything?" Keith asked, his eyes never leaving Veronica's face. Wallace replaced the card and turned to face his sleeping BFF.

"He seems….better. At peace knowing that he didn't kill Lilly. But he doesn't spend a lot of time around me since Veronica found out the truth. I don't think he blames me or anything, just that he needs time. Plus, me dating his ex girlfriend doesn't help the friendship. His parent's case is coming up soon, along with Weidman's. Duncan said he was the one who called in that Abel Koontz killed Lilly and paid off Koontz's daughter. But I can't help thinking that if it wasn't for him, Aaron wouldn't have been arrested again and Veronica would be…." Logan swallowed hard, trying to keep from breaking down again.

_After the PCHer's, ambulance, Sheriff Lamb and Deputy Leo arrived on the scene, they heard Logan's ranting about Aaron escaping jail and chasing them in his car, causing Veronica and Logan to crash, Logan roared about Clarence Wiedman warning them cryptically. Weevil glared at the Sheriff after turning off his motorcycle._

"_Is this true? Is this true? Did you let Lilly's murderer escape...again!"_

"_I didn't let him escape. But yes. We've been searching for him for 2 days." Weevil snorted at this and turned to Logan who had now been let out of the destroyed car._

"_Color, Make and Direction now." He asked, clenching his fists._

"_Black with tinted windows, Benz CL 500, that way about 5 minutes ago." Logan replied, pointing in the direction behind him before Weevil signalled for his gang to head off in the direction. "Call me if you find him." Logan added before Weevil started his engine and followed his gang._

"_We'll be asking you a few questions, so don't think of leaving the country any time soon." Lamb snarked, heading over to the driver of the other car who was leaning against it, her arms wrapped around her waist protectively. _

"_I won't be leaving ever again. I have nothing to run from. Unlike you. How many other murderer's have you let escape?" Logan replied as he was led into the ambulance. The EMT ran back to the car and grabbed Veronica's bag that the other EMT was holding out. He ran back and handed it to Logan. As Logan was about to ask a question, Veronica's phone began to ring. Logan searched in the bag and pulled it out, he glanced at the caller ID. On the screen it read 'Private Number'. He answered the phone._

_  
"Hello?" He asked, watching as the EMT's placed the unconscious Veronica onto a stretcher. _

"_Mr. Echolls, I hear you and Miss Mars had a run in with your father."_

_  
"Who is this?" Logan asked, glancing over at Lamb before standing up and looking around._

"_It's Clarence Wiedman."_

The PCHer's found the Benz parked at the Echolls Mansion and, thinking that Aaron was inside, throw in a lit bottle of alcohol through a window on the ground floor. The house quickly became a blaze. When the fire department searched through it, they found no bodies. Aaron had escaped again. No reporters where there as the story had become old news very quickly. Logan told Keith that nothing he cared about was in that house. He had already placed his mother's things in storage.

His conversation with Clarence Wiedman gave him the impression that Wiedman was working for someone to catch Aaron before he jumped the border. Wiedman told him he knew where Aaron was going and to warn Lamb. With that Logan heard the dial tone. He hung up and jumped from the ambulance and ran to Lamb. He explained to him that Aaron would be at the Camelot Motel until 7pm tonight before heading for Mexico. This gave Lamb an hour to get enough officers to storm the motel. 3 hours later, Aaron was again in jail, but not the sheriff department. He had been brought to a maximum security prison until his trial, where he would be tried for murder, attempted murder in 2 counts, escaping custody, and 2 counts of manslaughter in the second degree. He would never be a free man again.

"Don't think like that honey." Alicia said, reaching over and placing her hand on his shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze and a small smile.

"I'm sorry but I can't. She's the only thing I have left. Lilly's dead, my mom's dead and my dad is a murderer. I can't lose her too." Logan replied, grasping tightly to Veronica's hand.

"Man, you have us." Wallace replied quietly. "And Duncan and Meg and Mac. Even Weevil is getting to tolerate you, though he wouldn't admit that. Ever." Wallace continued, chuckling lightly.

"Thanks." Logan said, smiling at the others in the room.

Suddenly, one of the machines Veronica was connected too began to beep faster and louder.

"Oh god, get help someone." Keith shouted, standing up.

----------------------------------

**AN: **I really am sorry for the delay, but please review this chapter because reviews, well, they're like sweet nectar, they keep me writing.


	12. Better Or Worse

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

**AN: **I'll be focusing on this story solely for the next few weeks/months, not sure which, so bear with me. On another note I'd like to say that I may continue into season 2 on this fanfic, so if you'd like that, tell me.

**AN2**: Catsclaw, your review helped me with the plot of this chapter. Enjoy chapter 12. Italics are Veronica's dreams.

Chapter 12

**Better Or Worse**

**--------------------------------------**----------------

"Oh god, get help someone." Keith shouted, standing up. He looked down at Veronica and brought her hand up to his chest as Wallace ran out of the room in search of someone, anyone. "Honey, hold on, don't you dare leave me." Keith said, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it. "Who will I order 20 extra egg rolls for or get to do some filing in the office….please honey…wake up…don't leave me." He kissed Veronica's hand again.

Logan had stood as soon as the machine's got louder. He grasped to Veronica's hand so tightly that it was starting to turn blue. He was quietly sobbing, chanting Veronica's name over and over again in a whisper that Alicia barely heard. She went over to him, took Veronica's hand from him and brought Logan into a hug. Once in her arms, Logan broke down as if a dam had burst from within. He clung to Alicia, his head on her right shoulder, his tears falling onto her black jacket. He looked up when he heard the door open. Wallace ran back in, quickly followed by two doctors and two nurses. The elder of both doctors ran to the machine that was loudly beeping. He glanced down at it. One of the nurses joined him at his side and glanced at it too. She then quickly turned and sadly looked at the visitors around the bed.

"You'll have to wait outside while we examine her. We'll let you when you can come back in when we are done."

"No way, I am not leaving Ronnie's side, that won't be happening." Logan said between sobs. He pulled away from Alicia, covered his hand with the sleeve of his jacket and wiped away his tears.

"Logan, they'll need the room to work. Do you want her to wake up?" Wallace said, still holding the door open.

"Of course.."

"Then leave them to it."

Logan sighed and nodded and turned to the nurse. "Sorry about that." He then left, followed by Wallace and Alicia. Keith gave Veronica's hand one final kiss, placed it on the bed and kissed Veronica's forehead. "I'll be back soon honey." He finally left the room as the doctor and nurses got to work. He walked down the corridor to the waiting area were he found a crying Logan sitting on the opposite side of the room, furthest away from Wallace and Alicia. He noticed that a TV in the corner was set to the Fox news channel. He smiled at Alicia and Wallace before taking the empty seat on Logan's left side. Logan again covered his hand with the sleeve of his jacket and wiped away his tears.

"Logan, she'll be alright. You know how stubborn she can be."

"I know, but I still feel responsible for what happened…I mean, my sad excuse for a father caused us to have a car crash, days after he set a fridge on fire with her inside."

"That was your father Logan, not you. You have nothing to worry about here. You'll always be welcome in our home….even if you two break up."

"Thanks Mr. Mars."

"Please, call me Keith." He said, before reaching out and taking a month old magazine from the table in front of him to read. Alicia smiled at the interaction before turning her attention to the TV screen. She frowned when she saw the topic.

"And now, back to our leading story: Aaron Echolls arrested for murder, attempted murder in 4 counts, twice against one Veronica Mars, once against Veronica Mars's father Keith, and once against his own son, Logan Echolls. The latest on Miss Mars's condition is stable, but she still hasn't awoke. Mr. Echolls other charges include statutory rape and escaping police custody. His bail hearing will begin tomorrow morning at 9.30 am in the Balboa county criminal court. In related news, the parents of the murdered girl, Jake and Celeste Kane's own trial will be heard this coming Friday. They have been charged with obstructing justice. More on this story later."

Alicia stood up and walked towards the TV. She pressed the power button, turning it off. She glanced over at Logan. He was once again sobbing. Keith placed his magazine down and put his arm over Logan's shoulder.

"Logan, it is not your fault, so please don't cry, Veronica will be alri-. " Keith did not finish as the door to the waiting area opened and the doctor entered.

"Mr. Mars, could we talk outside please?"

Keith looked over at Alicia and nodded towards Logan. Alicia, understanding his look, took his now vacant seat and held Logan as he cried. Keith followed the doctor out into the corridor.

ooooOOoooo

"_Earth to Mars! C'mon dorkus, wake up! The Donut is trying to surf; he's already fallen in a bunch of times! Wake up Ronica! Your boyfriend is trying to teach him, but Donut isn't doing too well." Lilly said, standing over the sleeping form of Veronica. _

_The fab four had arrived at Dog Beach almost an hour ago and Veronica has spent most of that time sleeping under a sun blocker. _

"_Lil, could you please, please, be quiet."_

"_No, I can't. If I stopped talking it would be like the end of the world, and that would be a bad thing. Now get up!" Lilly reached out, grabbed Veronica's hands and pulled. _

"_Fine, I'll go watch Duncan wipe out once, but then its back under the sun blocker for me, okay?"_

"_Fine." Lilly sighed before dragging Veronica down to where the waves were breaking on the beach. Out at sea were Logan and Duncan standing on a surf board. _

_Upon seeing Veronica, Logan's face grew into a huge grin._

"_Hey babe!" He called out; right before a wave came crashing over the both of them, knocking them into the see._

"_My boyfriend is such an idiot."_

"_Isn't that the reason you love him V?" Lilly asked, smirking._

_Veronica looked at Lilly, her mouth hanging open._

"_He told you that I told him?" Veronica said in shock._

"_Nope, you just did." Lilly replied, grinning evilly as Logan walked out of the sea, his whole body dripping wet._

"_Hi." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling Veronica to him for a passionate kiss._

"_Hey." _

"_Oh get a room you two." Lilly said, smiling as they both turned to glare at her._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"_Logan, do you hear that?" Veronica asked, glancing around the beach._

"_Hear what?" He asked, looking down at her with a worried look on his face._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"_That!" She said, again looking around the beach._

_ooooOOoooo_

"What did the doctor say?" Wallace asked as Keith re-entered the waiting room.

"He…he said that the next 24 hours are crucial. The machine that started beeping louder and faster was monitoring Veronica's brain activity. There was a major leap in her brain waves. The doctor said that it could mean that she is getting ready to wake up or…or getting worse." Keith said. He walked further into the room and collapsed into one of the empty chairs in the room.

----------------------------------

**AN: **So, what did you think? I knew I wouldn't be able to match the last chapter which I think it has been my best so far. But what I think doesn't matter, only what you think does. So, please, review!


	13. Epic

**Disclaimer: **Less than 2 months till season 3 premiers on the new CW. Isn't that enough proof that I don't own it?

**AN: **Italics are, again, Veronica's dreams.

Chapter 13

**Epic**

**--------------------------------------**----------------

"_Logan, stop it!" Veronica cried out, her stomach aching from laughing so hard._

"_Tell me where you put it and I'll stop tickling you, it's that simple." Logan replied, his fingers still at Veronica's sides, waiting to see if she'll give him an answer. His eyes look into hers and fall down to her lip, which she is biting in mock-thought. _

"_Um, ok, it's under the bed." _

_Logan quickly let go of her sides and ran up the stairs to his room. He ran into his room and fell to his knees, hands thrown under the bed searching for that which Veronica hid on him. After a few minutes he reveals a triumphant "A-ha!" and pulling out a blue dolphin frame. As he stands up, Veronica enters the room silently and steps up beside him._

"_So, do you like?" Veronica asked, looking at the picture frame and then at Logan's face._

"_I love it. When was this taken?" He asked, gazing down at the photo. In it, he was holding Veronica flush to his body and he was leaning down to kiss her._

"_Lilly took it last year, just before summer break ended, remember? It was, like, a few days after your mom moved the both of you in here after announcing the divorce, remember? It also happened to be our 2 year anniversary." _

"_Ah, now I remember. when my life was becoming perfect." Logan sighed, a lazy smile on his face. He walked over to his bedside table and placed it on it, beside a photo of him and his mother. He then turned and looked at blushing blond before him. He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it and then pulled her close to him. He, like in the photo, pulled her flush against his body. He placed quick kisses against her cheek, the corner of her mouth, before finally placing 2 small kisses on her lips in quick concession. _

"_I love you." He said in a quick breath as Veronica gawked up at him. She quickly shut her mouth and smiled a glowing smile._

_  
"I love you too." _

_Her smile was infectious and he could feel the corners of his mouth turning upwards. He moved so fast this time that he almost knocked her onto the floor. His hands had a hold of her and kept her from falling as he attacked her lips. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Logan, flushing, pulled back and looked towards his door. There in the entrance, leaning against the door frame was his mother, a smile playing on her lips._

"_Sorry to interrupt, but you have a house full of birthday party people asking for the birthday girl. I think I heard her father mention something about getting his friend Mr. Shotgun."_

"_We'll be right down; I just have to give Ronnie my gift, okay?"_

"_Okay. But if you aren't down in the next ten minutes, Keith will be up searching…presumably with his friend." Lynn said, chuckling softly before leaving the room._

"_So, where were we?" Logan asked as he heard his mother's echoing footsteps as she made her way back down the stairs._

"_Logan, give me my present, before my dad shows up with his newest friend." Veronica said, glancing around the room searching for it. _

"_Fine...but aren't kisses better than any other gift I can give you?"_

"_No, now gimme!"_

"_Why did you even give me this? It seems stupid to give me a gift on your birthday?" Logan asked, looking over at the photo while opening his closet._

"_Well, I was going to give it to you a while ago, but you never gave me a chance. But then today you throw a big birthday bash for me and I knew I had to give you something. Now, seriously, where's my gift?" She asked again, sitting down on the edge of his bed._

"_Here. I hope you like it." Logan has pulled out a pink small box from the top of his closet and handed it to her. Veronica grinned at the colour and quickly removed the wrapping to find a smaller, pinker box. _

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"_Logan, did you get me a pink watch?"_

_ooooOOoooo_

"What did the doctor say?" Wallace asked as Keith re-entered the waiting room.

"He…he said that the next 24 hours are crucial. The machine that started beeping louder and faster was monitoring Veronica's brain activity. There was a major leap in her brain waves. The doctor said that it could mean that she is getting ready to wake up or…or getting worse." Keith said. He walked further into the room and collapsed into one of the empty chairs in the room.

13 Hours, 57 Minutes, 17 Seconds Later.

Logan was, once again, the only person sitting at Veronica's bedside. Keith and Alicia had gone to the court for Aaron bail hearing, Wallace had gone home to look after Darrel. Logan glanced at his watch. _10:05 am, Daddy dearest will be in court now, cameras flashing as he smiles his 15 million dollar smile. Please God let him be denied bail! _Logan returned his eyes to Veronica, still sleeping soundly. The machine quietened down after the doctors and nurses had left. That was almost 14 hours ago. The doctor said that the next 24 were crucial, which left just 10 for Veronica to wake up.

"You know what Ronnie, I've been thinking. I think that you are milking this for all its worth just so my bastard of a father will be sent straight to hell for his crimes and, as much as I like your thought, I need you to wake up now. Seriously, he'll get his due, just wake up." Logan smiled a sad smile and looked at Veronica's face. He reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Logan cupped her face in his hand leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I think our story is epic, you know? You and me. Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic. I'm sorry….I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him. I'm sorry that I wasn't upfront with you about my alibi. I'm sorry for the past year and a half. I'm sorry for making your life hell when I should've been a friend. I'm sorry my dad is an asshole. I'm sorry that the Kane's fucked up your life. I'm sorry your mom ran off twice. But I meant what I said in the pool house. I'm sorry that I hurt you when all I want to do is protect you."

Logan reached down with both hands and firmly grasped her hands.

"I'm sorry. But please Veronica, please, don't leave me. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Please wake up." Tears that had been building slowly streamed down his face.

"I love you Veronica."

Veronica's eyes flicker and her hand squeezes his.

"Veronica? Veronica, I love you, can you hear me? I love you! Veronica!"

Slowly Veronica's eyes opened.

"Lo…Logan?"

----------------------------------

**AN: **Ok, she's awake. Give me my reviews now please.


	14. Moving Forwards

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**AN: **OK everyone, thank you all so much for the reviews….12 in all….the largest amount of reviews I have ever gotten for a single chapter. So thank you. Enjoy chapter 14. Italics are flashbacks.

Chapter 14

**Moving Forwards**

**--------------------------------------**----------------

_"Veronica? Veronica, I love you, can you hear me? I love you! Veronica!"___

_Slowly Veronica's eyes opened.___

_"Lo…Logan?"___

_"Oh thank God! Veronica, I love you!" Logan stood up and attacked her lips, kissing her hard and passionately. As fast he started, he stopped and pulled away from her grasp. He ran to the doorway in search of the doctor. When a nurse made her way into the corridor, he ran to her.___

_"Could you find Dr. Grey and tell her that Veronica Mars is awake." The nurse nodded. "Also, could you call her father and tell him?" The nurse nodded again. "Thanks!" Logan said over his shoulder, running back to Veronica's room.___

_"I love you Ronnie, I'm so glad you're awake." He said, sitting beside her again.___

_ooooOOoooo___

_"Veronica!" Keith called out from the doorway to his daughter's room. He ran to her bedside and threw his hands around her.___

_"Daddy!" She cried out as fresh tears began to fall.___

_"Oh sweetheart, this is the best day of my life!" Keith glanced upwards " Thank God!" Keith whispered.___

_"Thank Logan actually. He's the reason I woke up." Veronica said as her father pulled back. She reached up and dried her tears.___

_"Well, thank you Logan." Keith said, "What did you say that stirred her?"___

_"I told her that I thought our relationship was epic and…and that I loved her." Logan said shyly.___

_"You love her?" Keith asked. his tone unreadable.___

_"Yes sir." Logan said confidently.___

_"Well, I guess I'll have to get used to it." Keith smiled at Logan, then hugged Veronica again.___

_ooooOOoooo___

_Alicia and Wallace entered the room, Mac and Duncan close behind them.___

_"Wow, I didn't think so many people liked me." Veronica said as all of the new visitors ran over and queued to hug her.___

_"Meg is busy with babysitting her sister, but she sends her love." Duncan said as he pulled away from Veronica.__  
_  
ooooOOoooo

Four Days Later

"Hey, how's the suite life?" Veronica asked quietly, sitting up in her bed as Duncan and Meg entered her room. She then pointed to the sleeping form of her father in the corner.

"It's pretty good. I'm just glad my parentals have left, because I don't think I could deal with them at the moment." Duncan said, sitting on the edge of Veronica's bed as Meg took the only other empty chair.

"Because of the whole 'we tried to protect you because we thought you killed your sister' thing?"

"In a nutshell. They sold the house and moved to Napa, as I'm sure Logan told you. Where is he anyway, doesn't he have to sit at your bedside 24/7?"

"I gave him the night off…he was starting to smell." Veronica smiled.

"How are you Veronica?" Meg asked, a serious look growing on her face.

"I'm getting better; doctor said I could be out within a few days."

"I bet you're missing egg rolls and manicotti?" Duncan said, a little too loudly as Keith's eyes shot open.

"Who's there? Oh, hi you two." He said, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I think I'll go get a drink and freshen up." He said as he stood. He walked over to Veronica and kissed her forehead, then left the trio to talk.

"He hasn't left my side since I woke up." Veronica replied, rolling her eyes at the closed door.

"Why? I thought he'd be happy that his baby girl was finally awake?" Duncan asked, standing up and taking Keith's now vacant seat and pulling it towards the bed.

"Because of the reason that I woke up." Veronica noticed the looks on both Meg and Duncan's faces and took a deep breathe. "I woke up because Logan told me he loved me…said we were epic. I don't know why I responded to the epic talk, but the love thing…..that has thrown me for six. I mean, I knew he wore his heart on his sleeve, even before Lilly died, but I didn't know he would tell me so quickly. We've only been together a few months….does it seem crazy that he loves me already?" Veronica asked, exhaling slowly and inhaling quickly.

"OK, so I know I shouldn't tell you this, but he's loved you since he first saw you. Remember Homecoming? Lilly asked him what he thought of you the first time he saw you. Remember his reply?" Duncan asked, taking Veronica's hand in his.

"He thought I was hot." Veronica replied with a small smile.

"He didn't act on it, because a) he saw how much I liked you and b) he was worried he'd drag you down. I mean, you've seen his back right? You know what his, and I use this term lightly, father did to him?" Veronica nodded. "He didn't want to draw you into that. But he thought Lilly was ruined enough to be with him."

Once Duncan finished talking, the three of them sat in silence, which was only broken by the machines connected to Veronica.

"How do you know all this?" Veronica finally asked.

"Because he's my best friend. Also, he told me a couple of nights after you were brought in here after the car crash. He was heavily drunk though, so I don't think he remembers ever actually telling me."

The door opened and Keith entered, followed by Logan, carrying Veronica's messenger bag.

"Hey Meg, D.K." Logan said as he placed Veronica's bag on the floor beside her bed. "Hey babe." He added quietly before bending down and kissing Veronica's cheek.

"Hey, parent in the room with a gun licence!" Keith called out, shielding his eye from the personal display of affection.

"Sorry Keith, she's a devil woman. She works her charms on me whenever she sees me, I'm powerless to resist." Logan said, sitting on the left hand side of Veronica's bed.

"Still doesn't allow kissing in front of her father, alright?" Keith asked, sighing over dramatically.

"Well, me and Meg better be heading off, we were on our way to dinner and said we'd stop by, check in. Enjoy the rest of the evening guys." Duncan said, vacating his seat.

"See you later Veronica…you had better not fall asleep again. Bye Logan…Mr. Mars." Meg said, also standing up and moving towards the door, which Duncan was holding open. She walked out and Duncan followed, saluting as he closed the door.

"I think I'll be heading off too, Alicia said something about a cooked meal before she left this afternoon" Keith said, moving towards Veronica. He leaned down and again kissed her forehead. "Don't be home late Logan. Night kids." He said before exiting.

"Alone at last." Veronica said, reaching out and pulling Logan towards her, pulling his lips to hers.

"I think we should wait till he has at least left the building." Logan said, smiling as Veronica kissed him again.

"And I remember telling you to have a break tonight. Why did you come back?" Veronica asked as Logan started kissing her neck.

"Because I do what I like."

"And I like what you do." Veronica moaned. She ran her hands through his hair as Logan bit her neck gently, then rolled his tongue over the spot, soothing it. The door to Veronica's room swung open and Dr. Grey entered the room.

"How are we doi-" She stopped talking once she saw Logan and Veronica in a close embrace. She cleared her throat.

"Oh!" Veronica said, pushing Logan away. "Keep your hands to yourself Echolls."

"I'm just here to check the machines and your responses; it'll be a few minutes." Dr. Grey said as she moved towards Veronica's bed. Logan moved off the bed and out of the doctor's way.

Dr. Grey checked the readings from the machine, the took out a torch and checked Veronica's pupils.

"OK, so everything seems to be reacting nicely."

"Great, when can I get out of here?"

"A day or two."

"Great."

Dr. Grey took Veronica's chart from the end of her bed, took a pen from the pocket of her lab coat and clicked it.

"I'll check back again tomorrow." She said before beginning to write on the chart.

"Well, that was….embarrassing." Veronica said, sighing.

"I thought it was hot." Logan smirked.

"Of course you would. Pervert.

"Other pervert."

----------------------------------

**AN: **Ok, so I'll be planting the groundwork for season 2 in the coming chapters. Here's chapter. All that's needed is my reviews.


	15. Life

**.Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**AN: **I received another 12 reviews for chapter 14, thanks everyone.

Chapter 15

**Life**

**--------------------------------------**----------------

"Dude, I so did not!" Logan laughed, throwing a cushion at Duncan, who ducked his head and smirked.

"Logan, you were almost catatonic."

"Dude, I was just sleeping."

"You almost stopped breathing!"

"Are you two still talking about that?" Veronica sighed as she and Meg entered the living area of the Neptune Grand Penthouse. "It was like two years ago, get over it."

"Babe, you're supposed to defend me, that's what girlfriends do for their bad boyfriends."

"Oh, should I defend you?" Meg asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa nearest Duncan.

"No, cause he's neither bad, nor hot." The cushion flew to the left of Logan's head.

"Honey, be nice to your friend, or he'll kick you to the curb. I don't think my dad would let me have a hobo for a boyfriend."

"He'd probably let me stay at your house again."

"After the mess you left in the bathroom, no hot water left and him not sleeping for fear of you sneaking into my room, you should be glad you're still breathing, now shift." Veronica said as she placed the bowl of popcorn onto the table in front of her and bounced onto the sofa beside Logan, who threw his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close. Logan smiled down at Veronica and kissed the top of her head.

"If he's a bad boyfriend, I'm a woman." Duncan said, pulling Meg across him, placing her beside him.

It was Friday night and Veronica had been released from the hospital two weeks ago. A week ago, Logan asked Duncan if he could move in, Duncan said yes. Four days ago as Logan walked into the quad for lunch with Veronica, Dick and the Beaver joined him at an empty table. After hearing about the crash and Logan's house being burned down, they felt sorry for treating him like dirt and wanted to apologise. Logan accepted, but was wary. Three days ago, Logan had arrived at the Neptune Grand, new clothing in shopping bags, holding tightly to Veronica's hand.

"What were you guys fighting over anyway?" Meg asked, reaching for the popcorn.

"Summer before sophomore year, Lilly invited me and Logan over to the house to catch some rays and mess around in the pool. Logan and Duncan were splashing and dunking each other. Then we hear Duncan roar, saw him carry a limp Logan out of the pool and drop him onto a lounge chair."

"He's built like a tank!" Duncan said, grabbing the bowl from the table.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Logan asked, mock hurt playing across his features.

"Yes, he is. And it's true, in a muscled kind of way."

"I thought you said you liked my muscles?" Logan asked, licking his lower lip.

"Guys, either get a room, or get the hell out." Duncan said, throwing popcorn at Veronica and Logan.

"We'll take the former." Logan said, jumping to his feet, grabbing Veronica around the waist and throwing her onto his shoulder. He then saluted to Meg and Duncan before marching into his room. He kicked the door open far enough so that he could enter, but not to far that he couldn't close the door with his foot once inside, which he did.

"Alone at last." Duncan said, smiling as he leaned over to Meg and kissed her softly.

ooooOOoooo

Logan dropped Veronica, who was laughing happily, onto the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Logan down, crashing her lips to his. Logan smiled against her lips and pulled back, looking into her eyes. Veronica's breathing slowed as she felt herself melt. Logan hesitated for a moment, then cupped her face in both his hands and pressed his lips to hers. He ran his fingers along her jawline and backward through her hair. Then his arms circled her shoulders and he pulled her close. Veronica placed her hands on his chest, heaving as he breathed deeply. Collapsing against his chest, Veronica closed her eyes and kissed back. Logan held her hard against him and they kissed for a long time. When her arms went around his neck he slid his hand under her shirt and danced his fingers her skin.

"Veronica, I love you…god, I love you so much." Logan breathed out as his fingers rose up her side. When she felt his fingers rub across the side of her breast, she gasped quietly. Logan, thinking that she didn't like it, pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to push you…it's just, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…in a short, annoying way." Logan said, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Logan, it's ok. I just don't think I can go too far just wait…but that doesn't mean that we'll never…you know, cause I want to. Just, give me time."

Logan smiled.

"For you babe, I'd wait for all eternity." Logan pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Wanna go back out and watch the movie?"

"Um, wanna stay here and continue kissing?" Veronica said, rubbing her hands in small circles on his lower back.

"You're the boss Mars." Logan said before pushing Veronica into a lying position on the bed, lowering his mouth to hers.

ooooOOoooo

Monday lunch time saw Logan walking into the quad and sit at a table, waiting for Veronica to finish her last day of summer school. At 3pm, the bell rang out and Veronica exited the school, her messenger bag on her shoulder. She saw Logan sitting at the table and headed in his direction.

"Hey Ronnie." He said as she reached the table.

"Logan, what are you doing here, I told you that I'd meet you at the penthouse."

"I decided that today we would go to the beach." Logan said, standing up and taking her bag from her and sliding it onto his own shoulder. He held out his hand for her, which she took, and began to lead her to the Xterra.

"My sister is negotiating with networks to sell her version of the Aaron Echolls story. I think the sticking point is that she is insisting that she play herself. Producers, on the other hand, are insisting on Tara Reid."

"Trina wasn't even around."

"And who do you suppose cares? I always wanted a TV movie version of my life. Hey, think they can get Tom Welling to play me?" Logan asked, making a soaring movement with his hands

"Dream on….oh my god, is that Dick…and Cassidy?"

"Veronica, they came to me last week and apologised for being assholes, then asked if I wanted to go surfing."

"So you'd rather surf with Dick and Beaver than make out with me?" Veronica asked, looking up at him in shock

"Now that you put it that way, screw them." Logan said, if a little too loudly as they reached the SUV.

"Screw who?" Dick asked.

"Pan High, cause, you know, they suck."

"Dick. Hey Cassidy."

Cassidy waved his hello, and then got into the back seat of the SUV. Dick moved towards Veronica and Logan, a weird look on his face.

"Look Veronica, I just wanted to say sorry for being a dick a few months ago. Everything was spinning out of control and I couldn't deal." Dick said in one whole breathe. He smiled, then joined his brother in the SUV.

"Did Dick Casablancas just apologise to me?"

"Yeah. Weird huh?"

"Very."

"So, are you up to learning how to surf?" Logan asked as they reached the passenger door.

"What the hell. But please, if I fall into the water and drown, do not let Dick give me the kiss of life."

"I promise." Logan said, making the Cub Scout symbol.

----------------------------------

**AN: **Please, please, please review!


	16. What Did You Say?

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**AN: **7 reviews for the last chapter, thanks everyone. If you wanna check out anymore of my fanfiction, than please do so. Italics are flashbacks.

Chapter 16

**What Did You Say?**

**-------------------------------------**----------------

"Wallace, is your mom home?" Keith asked as he moved into the living room/kitchen from his bedroom. In the living room, Wallace was seated on the single chair, Mac on the couch beside Veronica and Logan, who were invading each others personal space.

"Yeah, she got home from work early today."

"Great, I'll be heading over then."

Keith moved to the fridge and took a chilled bottle of white wine out. He grabbed his keys from the counter and moved towards the front door.

"Any wild parties happen without my prior knowledge, remember, Backup tells me everything." Keith said, smiling as he opened the door and exited the apartment. As he closed the door, a cushion hit the glass.

"There will be no rambunctious parties!" Veronica called out.

"Wait, there _won't_ be? Then why am I still here?" Logan asked, mock shock dripping from his voice.

"Because you love your girlfriend, who happens to live here. Thus you stay here." Wallace said, rising from his chair and moving to the kitchen. "Popcorn anyone?"

"There are some chips in the cupboard, but no popcorn. We're fresh out." Veronica said, lifting the remote and switching it on. Moving through the channels, she finally found a music channel. She turned it up so that the music could be enjoyed, but not enough that it would deafen them.

"OK then, chips anyone?"

"Sure man." Logan said.

"So, you were saying how your first time surfing went." Mac said, grabbing the bag from Wallace before he sat down.

"Ah yes, the suckiest day of my life."

"_Dick, either your eyes remain inside your head or you lose them. Quit checking my girl out!" Logan said, kicking the sand up to hit Dick in the face. Dick sputtered as the sand entered his mouth._

"_Dude!" He said, jumping to his feet and spitting the sand out._

"_Well, he did warn you." Beaver said. Dick picked up his surfboard and ran to the sea. Beaver picked up his board and followed his brother's path._

"_So, you wanna learn?" Logan asked, lying down on the blanket beside Veronica. He pushed himself up onto one elbow so he could look at her._

"_Fine. But just this one time. Next time you wanna surf, just ask the boys." Logan jumped to his feet and offered Veronica his hand to help her up. She accepted it and he pulled her to her feet. He then grabbed his board which he had jammed into the ground._

"_Ready?"_

"_What the hell!" Veronica shrugged. She took Logan's hand and they walked to the sea. A few moments later they were standing together on the board, Logan holding Veronica level. _

"_I think I'm getting it!" She yelled over the roar of the waves. Dick came up beside and covered them in sea water. Veronica, not expecting that, fell into the water, pulling Logan in with her. The sea pushed them back to the beach, Logan's board beside them. Dick, laughing heartily, swam back to shore._

"_What the hell Dick!" Veronica shouted, shaking her hair, sending water flying all over Dick._

"_Sorry Ronnie, my bad." Dick said, chuckling heavily._

"_Dude, only I get to call her that." Logan said, lifting his board and moving back to their blanket and towels._

"He actually knocked you off the board?" Wallace said, the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

"Laugh and I will end your pitiful life." Veronica warned.

"She sulked all afternoon. But I got her to cheer up, didn't I sugarpuss?" Logan asked, kissing her cheek and reaching over to grab the chips from Mac.

"Sugarpuss?" Mac commented, her smile growing.

"You don't like?"

"I think maybe you should stick with Ronnie."

"I agree with Mackenzie, Ronnie is the only good nickname for V. Well, superfly is too…and flojo."

"I like sugarpuss, and I'm gonna stick with it." Logan kissed Veronica on the corner of the mouth.

ooooOOoooo

Logan's Xterra is parked in front of the Sunset Cliffs Apartment. The Change by Jon Dee Graham is playing in the background. Inside the SUV, Veronica and Logan are making out. She has her hands on either side of his neck as his hand trails down her cheek.

"I should go, because my dad is probably watching us through a telescope." Veronica said, looking over her shoulder. Logan's eyes followed her gaze.

"He's probably impressed with your virtue." Logan whispered, causing Veronica to giggle. He goes to kiss her when she, again, looks over her shoulder.

"And that telescope is mounted on a rifle." Veronica said. Logan stares out the window, where he imagines Keith to be and, after the moment, holds up his hand, fingers spread wide.

"Five more minutes." Logan whispered at the imaginary Keith. Veronica giggled again.

"He should feel lucky, I mean, you could be here with pretty-boy jerk just looking to get laid." Logan looked at Veronica for a few moments, waiting for a reply. "What, no witty comeback of you asking me if I'm pretty or not?"

Veronica swallowed hard and mumbled something he couldn't hear. He moved closer and kissed her.

"What did you say?"

"I think I'm in love with you." She said, a blush creeping up her neck. Veronica looked up at him, eyes sparkling. Logan laughs and brings his hand up behind her head.

"The things girls will say to get past second base." He pulled her into a kiss, head shaking slightly. They sink down onto the seat, Logan's body over Veronica's as his tongue enters his mouth. After a few minutes of duelling, Logan pulls back and sighs.

"What?" She asked, a little flushed.

"I don't want our first time to be in the back of our car."

"Then I better go inside." Logan nodded and sat up. Veronica fixed her hair and outfit before leaning over and giving Logan a chaste kiss.

"So, tomorrow I'm working at the Hut until 5pm, and then I'm free for the night."

"I'll be over at 5:01 to pick you up." Logan gave her one final kiss before she opening the door and exiting the SUV. She gave Logan a wave as she made her way towards the apartment. Back inside the SUV, Logan had a huge smile…and something else huge that would need to be relieved when he got back to the penthouse. Logan turned the key in the ignition and raced back to the hotel.

ooooOOoooo

The next morning Veronica rose with a smile on her face. She loved Logan and he loved her and life was going fine. She went through the normal morning routine of showering, brushing teeth and dressing for the day before heading out to the living room. Her father was sat at the counter, coffee mug in hand and the newspaper open in front of him.

"Morning honey. How was your date?"

"Fantastic." She said, opening the fridge and getting the orange juice. She got a glass for the cabinet and poured the orange. "What's happening in our sleepy town today?" She asked, joining her father at the counter.

"Terrence Cook is moving to town." Keith said, a goofy grin plastered to her face.

"The Terrence Cook? Your favourite ball player?" Keith nodded. "Wow, maybe Neptune isn't so bad after all."

"That's the spirit honey. Did you leave me any hot water?"

"Of course."

"Thanks honey. I'll see you tonight. Serve coffee like no else." He said, kissing her cheek before rising from the stool and moving into the bathroom. Veronica looked at her wrist watch before rushing into her bedroom and grabbing her messenger bag and phone.

"See ya dad." She called as she passed the bathroom door.

As she exited the apartment, she turned on her cell phone. She had one miss call. From Meg. As she got into the LeBaron, she listened to the voicemail.

"Veronica, I need your help. I don't know who else to talk to. Call me."

'I guess I was wrong. Neptune is bad…it's awful." She thought.

----------------------------------

**AN:** There is chapter 16. Reviews. Now please.


	17. Open Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**AN:** Over a hundred for my story. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. A big shout out to **Arwengiverney**, who I would guess is my biggest fan. Thanks for reading. Posting it agian if you couldn't see it.

Chapter 17

**Open Your Eyes**  
---------------

Veronica sighed, threw the phone back into her bag, placed her bag on the passenger seat and drove off. Veronica arrived at the Hut five minutes later. She placed her bag behind the counter and began to take chairs of tables, clean the counters and make fresh coffee. Twenty minutes later, she had all her tasks done, with five whole minutes to spare before it opened. She got her cell out, dropped into a seat and called Meg. She answered after the third ring.

"Hey Veronica." Meg said. Veronica could hear the corner of Meg's mouth turning upwards.

"Hiya Meg. Sorry I didn't call last night, Logan and I were on a date. I only got your message this morning. So, tell me, what's the emergency?"

"It's not something I want to talk about over the phone. Can I come by your place at lunch time?"

"I'm working today, so maybe you could drop by here at, say, one thirty?"

"Yeah, I can make that."

"See you then."

Veronica hit the end button, bit her bottom lip and looked at clock on the wall. 'Opening time.' She thought. She rose to her feet and went behind the counter. Putting her cell away, she made it to the door and opened up.

ooooOOoooo

Logan and Duncan were sat at the plasma TV playing some idiotic 'beat em up' type game. Logan's character was using Duncan's as a punching bag. As the head rolled from his character's shoulders, Duncan groaned and threw the controller to his feet.

"I give up. This game sucks."

"No, you suck." Logan corrected, smirking. He got to his feet, turned off the Xbox and TV and walked to the mini bar. He opened it and grabbed a miniature bottle of Baileys.

"Is this all that's left?"

"If you didn't drink everything in sight, there'd be a quite filled bar in here."

"Are you saying I'm an alcoholic?"

"Yes." Duncan laughed.

Logan's jaw dropped. He placed the bottle on a table and jumped over the couch. He tackled Duncan to the floor playfully. Breathing deeply, Duncan pushed him off to open the door. Logan jumped to his feet and returned to making his drink. Duncan opened the door.

"Hey Dick, Beaver." He said, letting them into the suite.

"DK. Hey dude." Dick said, seeing Logan at the counter.

"Dick. Beav." Logan greeted.

"So, me and the Beav were thinking of hitting the beach, maybe picking up some chicks. You down?" Dick asked, opening his arms wide. Duncan and Logan looked at each other.

"Dude, we have girlfriends. Did you suddenly forget or something?" Logan smirked again. He emptied the bottle into the glass, dropped two cubes of ice in and sipped.

"Perfect."

"We didn't forget. It's not like you actually need to get busy with them, it's just easier for 4 than 2 to get the ladies." Dick said, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"Sorry, no can do." Duncan said, swinging the door shut and dropping on the couch. Beaver leaned against the wall beside the TV. Logan joined Duncan on the couch and nodded.

"Same here. Veronica would be none too pleased to find out I was talking to some cheerleader/bimbo type chick. And she would find out, so don't try to change my mind."

Dick sighed and shook his head.

"You two are _so _whipped." Dick collapsed onto the floor.

"Fine, how about some volleyball then?" He asked, picking up a controller.

ooooOOoooo

"Wallace, Keith's here. We'll be back at five o' clock. Take care of Darrel!" Alicia called out as she lifted her bag and opened the front door.

"Ok, I got it. See you later." Alicia kissed Keith on the cheek, closed the door and they both moved to Keith's still running car. They threw their bags in the back.

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" Alicia asked as they entered it.

"Yeah. With the reward money taken and my and Veronica's hospital bills due soon, I figure any money is good money."

"That I can understand. You're a very good father Keith." Alicia kissed him on the cheek again. They both put their seat belts on. Keith pulled onto the road. They passed a black jeep with tinted windows. It followed them as they made their way down the street.

ooooOOoooo

The Coronado Bridge was empty. Suddenly, the roar of motorcycle engines announced the arrival of the PCHer's. They drove across and for another ten minutes before reaching Dog Beach. Weevil indicated for them to pullover. Weevil took his helmet off, placed it on his bike and slid of his hog. Felix and Thumper both joined him. Hector, Bootsy and the others surrounded the trio.

"So, a little birdie tells me that someone here is connected to the Fitzpatrick's. The Fighting Fitzpatrick's. The night that Aaron Echolls was arrested, you two were the last to leave. The next day, both of you show up beaten. Care to explain?" Weevil asked, pushing his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. Felix and Thumper shrugged and shuffled their feet.

"C'mon, we're wasting time here." Weevil said, moving from in front of Thumper to in front of Felix. When neither answered, Weevil sighed.

"Fine, go scare some old ladies or something. Get going!"

The other PCHer's start talking and get back onto their bikes. Felix remains beside Weevil.

"Yeah?" Weevil asked.

"I know a connection to the Mick's. I'm…me and Molly Fitzpatrick, we're together."

"Felix, man, after what happened to your brother?"

"I love her man."

Weevil shook his head and got onto his bike. He rode off, leaving Felix alone, kicking the sand.

ooooOOoooo

At one twenty five, Veronica told her boss she was taking her break. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the counter. A few minutes later, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Veronica, someone is here to see you."

"Ok, thanks." Veronica took another sip, lifted the cup and moved to the front. Meg was standing there, waiting. When she saw Veronica, she smiled. Veronica noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes like usual.

"Hey Meg. Wanna grab a booth?"

"Sure."

The both move to the back, sit in a booth. A waitress comes over. Meg ordered a hot chocolate. Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"What? Caffeine in the morning makes me jittery."

"So, what is such a big thing that you needed to talk to me about it in public?"

The waitress came back with Meg's drink. Meg lifts it and takes a gulp.

"It's my parents."

ooooOOoooo

"Dude, did you hear? Woody Goodman is coming back to Neptune!" Dick announced as Logan opened a can of some foreign beer. Beaver's face paled.

"Excellent. Wonder why he left the big, bad city of L.A?" Duncan asked, opening his own can.

"Dude, one word: Mayorhood." Dick replied.

"That's not even a word Dick." Duncan laughed.

"I could go for a burger now though. Anyone else hungry?" Logan asked, rising to his feet and grabbing his keys.

"It is lunchtime." Duncan agreed. He and Dick got to their feet as Beaver ran to the bathroom, hand over his mouth.

"What's with him?" Logan asked, moving to the front door.

"I think he's pregnant. Virgin birth, obviously." Logan smirked as Duncan chuckled.

----------------------------------  
**AN:** For some reason, I didn't like this chapter. What did you think of it? Please review!


	18. Searing

**Disclaimer: **Veronica Mars still isn't mine after many begging letters sent to RT.

**AN: **Ok, so I thought it would be time to inform all of my readers that this is the penultimate chapter. Sorry for the delay of not updating. Thanks for the eleven reviews for chapter 17 guys.

**Chapter 18**

**Searing  
-----------------**

"Veronica, your boyfriend's here." Veronica's boss said cheerily.

"Thanks." Veronica replied. She looked at the counter and found him, and Duncan, standing there. Veronica stood up and waved. Logan smiled, waved back and patted Duncan on the shoulder, then pointed over. Duncan, seeing Meg with Veronica, smiled too.

"Please don't tell them Veronica." Meg pleased, grasping her hot chocolate.

"Of course I won't. I'll come over tonight and help out, ok? We'll fix this." Veronica placed a hand on Meg's and squeezed it as Logan and Duncan joined them. Veronica and Meg both scooted further into the booth, letting their boyfriends sit beside them. Logan, ever the possessor, threw his hand over Veronica's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Hey babe." He added, pulling back. "And hello Ms. Manning." He nodded in her direction. "So, why aren't you workin'? I want my free espresso!"

"I am on my lunch break, and me and Meg were having a girly chat. Is that ok with you master?"

"It'll do."

"Hi Duncan." Veronica said. Duncan had taken one of Meg's hands in his and interlocked their fingers. "Why aren't you two, and I quote, beating each other to a bloody pulp in your presidential suite?"

"Because we went to get burgers with the brothers Casablancas."

Veronica sat straight up and scanned the Hut.

"Don't tell me your toadys are here? I don't feel up to cleaning hair and faeces off the floor for the rest of the day."

"Beaver had to go, he was feeling sick, and Dick was the designated driver, so he had to take him home."

"Toadys?" Logan asked, a smile playing on his lips. "Meh, it's accurate. So, when do you finish?"

"Five…why?"

"Because I have something planned out. Also, I need your help planning the back-to-school party."

"I can't believe the summer is almost over." Veronica groaned, placing her head in her arms. "Why do you need me to help you out? It's not like you've never thrown a bitchin' party before."

Logan waggled his eyebrows and kissed her cheek.

"Oh."

"I think we should leave these love-birds alone, don't you Meg?" Duncan asked, getting to his feet.

"Yeah." Meg glanced at the others. "No offence."

Veronica pulled back from Logan's lips, her face slightly flushed. "Rain check for tonight honey? I promised Meg I'd help her with something."

"Fine, DK can help me plan the party. Makes more sense, since he lives in the same place as me."

Meg got to her feet and took Duncan's proffered hand. She smiled at Veronica. "So, I'll see you at seven?" She asked.

"That's fine."

Meg and Duncan waved bye as Logan kissed Veronica on the neck.

"So, you're free from five to seven?" Veronica nodded. "We can fool around tonight then."

"Wait, did you say Dick was the designated driver?" Logan nodded. "I think I just heard them go off a cliff."

ooooOOoooo

"So, what exactly are we gonna do?" Meg asked, letting Veronica into her sisters room.

"I will take photos of the space in the cupboard, take one of the books with all the writing and keep them safe while you keep in contact with Child Protection Services. Once we have enough proof, we can give them the name of your sister."

"Thanks for doing this Veronica; I've been lost for the past few weeks trying to do something…_anything _to help Grace. With this, we can finally do it." Meg pulled Veronica in a hug, her eyes less dry than they were before.

"What else are friends for?" Veronica asked, taking her camera out and taking the cover off.

ooooOOoooo

"Room service." A voice called through the door. Logan quirked an eyebrow and rose to his feet. He opened the door to find Veronica, Chinese in one hand, a DVD in another.

"You're not my grilled cheese."

"I brought some Dim Sum. And Easy Rider." Logan leaned down and kissed her.

"You are the perfect woman."

"I've always thought so."

Logan took the food from Veronica and let her into the apartment. Veronica closed the door and made her way to the TV. She put the disc in the drive as Logan returned with the packets opened and chopsticks ready.

"I thought you'd be with Meg, painting each others nails, talking about Josh Hartnett or Conner Larkin, and asking who was cuter, I or Duncan. I knew you'd both pick me, and I'm glad you're here, but I'm quite confused."

"Who said you were here for brain power? You are here for looks, nothing more."

"Now ya tell me." Logan takes Veronica's food, placed it on the coffee table beside his, pulled Veronica onto his lap and attacked her lips. After a few minutes, Veronica pushed her tongue into Logan's mouth and caught him off guard. Before them, motor bikes roared to life. His fingers tangled in her hair. Her hands moved under his shirt. She pulled the shirt off and attacked his neck. She groaned when he pulled back.

"Shouldn't I be the one pulling back, not wanting to go too far?" She asked as he slid her off his lap and stood again. Before she could ask what he was doing, he reached down and pulled her close to his chest, legs hanging over one side, head pressed to his naked chest. Her hot breath made his heart beat faster. He quickened his pace and got into his room. He gently placed Veronica on his bed, pushed his lips to her neck, grabbed her shirt and quickly removed it. He pulled off her boots, kicked off his sneakers and pressed his lips to her neck. He kissed his way down her chest.

Veronica's breathing quickened. She grabbed his head. He reached her belly button and kissed it once, twice, three times. His hands moved to her jeans, to the button. He looked up, searching for denial. Seeing none, he slowly unbuttoned it and drew the zip down. He removed her jeans in the blink of an eye.

Her lips connected to his and he felt her heat. Her bra covered breasts rubbed against his chest. Her panties rubbed against the crotch of his pants. Veronica's hands unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and opened the zip. He shucked them off, keeping the contact, the heat between them.

"Veronica…" He groaned out against her lips. He rolled over so that she was on top and him below. Being this way, his cock rested against her panties. He saw her look down, bite her lip before she returned to his eyes. Then he saw the glazed look she had. The lust was clear as day. Her fingers went behind her back. Not taking her eyes from his, she unclasped it and threw it onto the mound of clothes. His eyes fell. His breathing became quick, shallow.

His blood rushed to his cock, making it harder. It poked through the slit in his boxers. He gasped at cold air. He blinked twice before moving his head from the pillow. He kissed Veronica's lips tenderly, then her collar bone. Then the top of her right breast, then the top of the right. He took her nipple, took the other in his hand. Her hands roamed across his chest. He moved his mouth to the other nipple, his hand followed suit. His cock pulsed. Veronica pushed against his hardness and groaned. His head fell back to the pillow. Her head was hanging back, her breathing slow came, long, deep breathes.

"Veronica…" He growled. She looked at him again. "We don't need to do this."

"I _want_ to do this." She replied. She moved off his lap and removed her panties. She removed his boxers' difficulty, his cock in the way.

"Condoms?"

"Drawer."

She opened it, searched, got one, closed the draw and opened the wrapper. She held the latex cover out for him. He waggled his eyebrows and hips. His cock bounced.

"You put it on." He said huskily. Veronica smirked, moved back onto the bad. She took his cock in her hand and stroked it a few times. A few drops appeared at the opening. She placed the condom over and rolled it down. She shrieked when he grabbed her, flipped her over and towered over her. He kissed his way down her body for the third time in such a small space of time.

"Logan…what are…what are ya doin'?"

"Tasting you."

He lapped at her opening a few times before sliding it inside. He moved it around inside. Her hands found his head again. He slid it in and out. She pulled him up, surprising, and kissed him hard. She could taste herself on his lips, on his tongue.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice filled with lust. She nodded, and then shuddered. Logan took hold of himself before placing it at her opening. He pushed forward slowly. She felt him inside and knew from that moment on that they would be together until the end of time.

"Are you okay baby? You've gone all quiet."

"I love you Logan." She replied, reaching and pulling his lips to her own. Her kissing encouraged him and Logan quickened his pace. Her voice was quiet, but he could her repeating his name over and over. That was the final straw. He paused for a few minutes, moved again, and to his surprise, heard her cry out, felt her clench around him. He followed her lead, pushing as far as he could inside her.

He fell on top of her, both took shallow breaths. He kissed her face, mumbled into her hair that he loved her grabbed the blanket. He rolled over, not wanting to crush her, pulled her on top and kissed her hair. He stroked her back and felt her breathing slow. He called her name out quietly. She didn't reply, she had fallen asleep. Again, he followed her lead.

-----------

**AN: **I preferred this chapter a lot more than the previous one. Please review.


	19. Same Old Neptune

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**AN: **Here we are. The end. It's been eight months since I started this fanfiction. To those who've been here since the beginning, thanks for sticking around. For those who came into it recently, thanks for giving it a chance. I hope you enjoy this, the final chapter of this story. But do not fear. A sequel is forming in my mind. Enjoy.

**Chapter 19**

**Same Old Neptune  
-----------------**

"Veronica, why are you not answering your phone? Either shut it off or take the call." Wallace said. He and Veronica were sitting at the breakfast bar in the Mars apartment, eating snickerdoodles.

"I'm not in the answering mood but don't wanna miss a call from Meg…or my dad."

"And?" Wallace pushed. "That doesn't really help with the not answering thing."

"It's nothing important. Anyway, are we not supposed to be having total BFF time at this precise moment?"

"We were. Then you lost interest when your phone rang. Just tell me, was it Logan?" Veronica glanced at the phone again, then back to Wallace.

"Yeah, okay, quit putting the screws to me."

"I thought everything was happy in the world of love?"

Veronica threw Wallace a look. "'World of love'?"

"Love – Logan and Veronica. And here's me thinking that you were a great student, I mean, you are in AP English. Seriously, V, a few days ago you two were joined at the lips, now you're ignoring his calls. It's making the kind of sense that's…not."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Wallace sighed. "Fine."

"Okay then. South Park is on."

"I'd prefer to be attacked with railroad spikes than hear you mimic Cartman again."

ooooOOoooo

"Duncan, just leave it." Logan groaned, taking his cell away from his best friend. He grabbed the bottle from the table and drank deep.

"Logan, as much as I like to get drunk, this is just too…depressing to watch. Just call her and say you're sorry already."

"Why do automatically assume that I did something wrong?"

"Because you're Logan. And she's Veronica. And you two are epic." Logan's eyes grew. He began turning red.

"How do you know I said that?"

"She told me when I and Meg went to check in on her."

"I can't believe she told you that."

"In a way, it's kinda true. I mean, you've liked her since you moved here, were great friends, then enemies, then she helped you out, you thawed out, saved her from a non-kidnapper and she thanked you by kissing you. Your life is a soap opera."

Logan filled the two shot glasses to the brim and placed the bottle back on the table.

"To star crossed lovers." Logan raised his shot glass and held out before him. Duncan, catching on, followed suit and lifted his own. They clinked them and threw the liquid down their throats.

"I heard you on the phone to your dad earlier. How is he?" Logan asked, rolling the shot glass between his fingers.

"He wants me to come up and visit. After being lied to for a year and a half, I told him I needed alone time."

"Aaron's lawyers called me the other day and asked me to visit him behind bars. Obviously that wasn't going to happen. So I applied for emancipation. Don't know how long it'll take. I just can't stay under his power, living off his money."

"What about the money your mom left you?"

"I'm saving that for when the tough gets rough." There was a knock at the door. Logan stands, sways, stumbles to the door. He opens it and lets the room service in.

"Ah, buffalo wings. The greatest creation of God and Man."

ooooOOoooo

"So, you won't be telling Ms. Fennel about this?" Veronica asked her father after Wallace left the apartment.

"I won't. So, you'll be sorting it out tomorrow?" Keith pulled Veronica into a hug.

"Yeah, at the Hut. Just need to send the invitations out. So, do you really want a talk with Logan, because I can just tell you the important stuff myself, right now."

"Veronica, it's an annual rite of passage that a father meets the man that is taking away from daddy-daughter time."

"Fine. I'll call him later and ask him over tomorrow night."

"Good. So, mac and cheese for dinner?"

ooooOOoooo

"Veronica, have you got your permission slip?" Ms. Dumass asked. Veronica reached into her bag and pulled out the paper. She handed it to Ms. Dumass as Logan came up behind her. "And what about you Logan?" She asked. Logan pulled it from his pocket and handed it to the teacher. "Thanks guys." She smiled and turned away.

"Veronica, we need to talk." Logan started. Wallace quickly jumped to his feet and threw his bag over his shoulders.

"And that's my cue to leave." He smiled at Veronica, nodded at Logan and exited the room.

"Logan, my dad wants to have a chat with you tonight. Come to the house at seven thirty."

"Veronica, I love you, and I can't spend another minute not being around you. After we slept together, I…I dunno, I freaked out."

"You, freaked out? After sex?" Veronica threw him an incredulous look.

"Yeah. For the first time, it meant something more than pleasure. Even with Lilly, it wasn't as special. I love you completely and I want us to stay together but if we can't even talk about the direction of our relationship then we seriously have some problems."

Veronica dropped her pen, faced him and he saw the tears trailing down her face.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked, wiping her tears away.

"Come to the Hut tonight, after six. I have to help Wallace out then I finish my shift. We can have an open and honest talk."

Logan leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna hold you to that." He said.

ooooOOoooo

Mr. Clemmons rose to his feet, threw a scathing look at the shareholders of the company and left the Hut. Logan passed him as he entered the room. He got taken to a booth in Veronica's section and ordered an espresso.

"So, you said you freaked out." A voice said to him from the left. "What do you think happened to me?" Veronica asked.

"I dunno. It was special, and I liked it…a lot. But if we never do that again, then that's fine. I wanna be with you, with or without sex."

"I liked it too."

"So why haven't you answered any of my calls or replied to my text messages?"

"I was worried that I wouldn't be…up to your standards."

"What? I love you, and I don't care and wasn't comparing you to anybody."

"I know that, but still…the one and only time I had sex is a blur to me."

"Was our night memorable?" Veronica nodded. "Did you enjoy it?" She nodded. "Did you like it?" She nodded. "That's all that matters then, not other people we've been with, just us."

Veronica laughed and took a deep breath.

"So, ready for dinner?"

"Do I have to?"

ooooOOoooo

"So, how's school?" Keith asked, raising his chopsticks.

"It's fine. People have been giving me a wide berth since you two found out that Aaron killed Lilly. Classes are boring, in an interesting way."

"And your friends?"

"Well, my true friends have stood by me through all the crap, and I've made more now thanks to Veronica."

"And what's it like in the Neptune Grand?"

"I'm treated like a king."

Logan took a drink of his orange as Keith had some more chicken. Veronica kept throwing looks at both her father and Logan.

"In short, life is good?"

"Very good."

"Ice cream anyone? My treat." Veronica asked, smiling.

ooooOOoooo

"Dude, this bus stinks." Logan commented, sitting beside Veronica behind Duncan and Meg.

"No disagreement there." Duncan commented.

"And Ms. Dumass won't let us a different mode of transport, as Dick angrily said."

"Shark stadium. My dad is gonna be so jealous. I wonder if we'll meet any players?"

"If we meet Cook, he won't let you wash your hands again."

"So, Goodman's daughter…Dick ask you who the blossoming flower is yet?" Logan asked, interlocking his fingers with Veronica.

"Yeah…and I'm trying to forget." Duncan said. Veronica leaned forward towards Meg.

"So, I was thinking of planting a camera for you-know-what?"

"How big would it be?"

"It isn't that big. And in that room, the corners are quite dark and it would be well hidden."

"Ok kids, we're here. We'll be here for a few hours, and there will be a buffet. Everyone must be back on the bus by six fifteen, okay?" Ms. Dumass shouted from the front of the bus. Everyone nodded and agreed.

ooooOOoooo

"We met him. We cannot tell my dad. We cannot."

"I'm just glad to off that stanky bus." Dick said.

"Oh my God!" Gia shouted. She pointed out the window at green car driving past the limo.

"Just what I needed to see." Veronica muttered.

"Never mind the buttocks." Logan smirked.

A sudden loud explosion was heard from in front of the limo. The limo driver shouted, jammed down on the breaks and turned the limo out of the direction of the cliff. Dick swung the door open and rushed out, as did everyone else. Once out, Veronica noticed Weevil behind the limo, taking of his helmet and placing it on the bike.

Veronica ran up to the cliff and looked over the edge. The smoke wiped around in the wind. The debris in the water was beginning to sink below. A bus seat floated across the top. Behind her, she could hear the screeching voice of Gia.

"It just went over the cliff! They're all dead!"

"Veronica!" Logan shouted, running up beside Veronica. He pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her hair. Veronica threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Oh God." Meg cried out, clinging to Duncan for dear life. Beside the limo, Dick covered his mouth with his hand.

Beside his brother, Beaver was shifting on the balls of his feet. He placed his phone back into his pocket and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Someone call the cops!" One of the other 09er's called out.

The smoke rose up the cliff, rose into the sky and mixed with the clouds.

The bus debris sunk deeper into ocean. Bodies destroyed beyond recognition.

At the edge, Veronica's tears ran freely.

'_This is Neptune. Nothing happens accidentily.'_  
-----------

**AN: **Look out for the sequel, coming to you in the not so distant future. Please review.


End file.
